Mi historia, mi pelea
by Scarlett-95
Summary: kairi al ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad, descubre un poder del cual no tenia ni idea que lo poseia, ¿utilisara ese poder para ayudar a sus dos amigos con la guerra que no terminaron? ¿Kairi y Sora se rencontraran nuevamente?
1. prologo

**Decisión **

Sigo en la playa observando el mar y el cielo, el sol en el horizonte.

Siempre buscando que algo extraño aparezca, pero nada sucede.

Esto ya ha pasado anteriormente, hace 4 años, cuando derrotaron a la organización. No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibieron una carta dirigida del rey, haciendo que emprendieran a un nuevo viaje.

Yo quería ir, pero otra vez fui rechazada, ellos negaron sin decirlo en mala manera, pero yo entendía muy bien el significado de porque no querían, porque seria nomás un estorbo.

Y no tienen la culpa, yo no se nada de cómo pelear ni de cómo usar magia, ni mucho menos se que se requiere para ir de mundo a mundo.

Lo único que puedo hacer por ellos es darle una calida bienvenida, después de su larga batalla contra la oscuridad.

Aunque si una oportunidad me llegara a pasar, no dudaría ni por un segundo en tomarla.

Pero si lo pienso un momento, no creo poder reconocerlos a simple vista, ya que abran cambiado sus apariencias así como yo cambie el mío.

Nuestros amigos han cambiado bastante, tanto como sus vestuarios como sus caracteres.

Selphe se ha puso mas madura, aunque si la llevas a un centro comercial, aléjate lo más que puedas de ella, que se vuelve un demonio loco por las compras. Ella ahora cambio su peinado y lo tiene liso y largo, realmente le queda mejor, ella ahora estudia arqueología y le esta hiendo bastante bien.

Wakka el tiene la misma actitud, no ah cambiado nada. El ahora es el capitán del equipo onitsed de bliztball y su meta es ir a los campeonatos de la ciudad de luca y visitar a su novia Lulu.

Tidus, ah madurado mucho mas de lo esperado, y creo saber que la razón de su madures es su novia Yuna. Aunque e escuchado que una vez pelearon por un malentendido con una chica, no se si se llamaba Lenne. Y el es el vice-capitán del equipo de wakka, y puedo decir que es un equipo muy fuerte.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado, poco, pero ha cambiado, es la isla.

La isla cada vez mas esta siendo olvidada por la gente, y tal vez suene mal pero es mejor que sea así y el islote se distancio un poco más de la isla, así que le pedimos a wakka y a tidus que la arreglaran.

Si ellos estuvieran aquí, yo pienso que todo hubiera sido diferente, y los cambios no hubieran dolido tanto.


	2. killer

_Killer_

Estaba sentada en las arenas de una pequeña isla, cercana a la playa que esta cerca de la ciudad.

Estaba observando aquel cielo tan hermoso, con la esperanza en que apareciera aquella nave, que me aparto lo mas apreciado para mi, Sora y Riku. Sin embargo, nada cambio.

Escuche algunos pasos, viniendo a una buena velocidad, voltee al lugar donde provenía aquellos pasos, y encontré a mi amiga selphe corriendo hacia a mi.

-¡Kairi!- grito -¡Kairi!- llego hasta donde yo estaba, y empezó a respirar fuertemente.

-¿Que pasa selphe?- pregunte mientras veía como selphe, por fin pudo respirar normalmente.

-Kairi, hoy es el festival cultural que esta en el parque cerca de la escuela, y nadie quiere ir conmigo- Se arrodillo, quedándose a mi altura, y tomo mis dos manos – por favor, ¡acompañame! –

-Hmmm esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- le sonreí

-¡Hay gracias!- grito entusiasmada, dándome a la vez un enorme abraso en la que me dejo un fuerte dolor, en la parte en donde estaban sus brazos, creo que ese fue el famoso "abrazo de oso".

Se levanto, y empezó a quitarse la arena de su falta -Bueno Kai, te veo esta noche- y sin mas, salio corriendo hacia los botes.

Me levante y me quite la arena de mi ropa, al terminar, volví a fijar mi vista al cielo y finalmente suspire.

Regrese a mi habitación, y comencé a prepararme, para en media hora ya estaba completamente preparada, fui en la dirección en donde siempre escondo mi dinero, y quite una buena cantidad.

Apague las luces, y tome las llaves que estaban en una mesita que estaba a lado de la puerta, abrí al fin la puerta para así poder salir, pero con tan solo cruzar la puerta, sentimientos me vinieron a mí, ¿esto significaría algo?

Cerré la puerta, y aquellos sentimientos, tristeza, nostalgia, ansias se volvieron más fuertes.

El pensar en que tal vez esta sea la última vez que vea mi habitación, me saco una sonrisa irónica de mi boca.

Mire al pasillo y comencé a correr.

Ya es muy tarde, y estoy retrasada. Estoy casi segura en que selphe me va a querer matar por hacerla esperar un poco mas de tiempo.

Vi las largas escaleras que hay que subir, y estas hicieron que mis piernas temblaran, querían un respiro.

Reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y a duras penas, empecé a subirlas lo más rápido que podía.

Después de un minuto infernal, llegue al lugar acordado, y note que aun no había llegado. Suspire y di una sonrisa, porque el alivio que me dio, fue grande. Llegar tarde y aguantar las quejas exageradas de ella, seria un total infierno, aunque de todas formas la hubiera ignorado si eso sucediese. Toda persona ignora las quejas de selp o de cualquier otra persona.

Me senté en una banca que estaba cerca de la entrada y volví a suspirar, pero esta vez de lo cansada que estaba, después puse mi vista en las escaleras y note que apenas estaba llegando selp.

-¡Kairi!...lo… ¡siento! – Tenía la cara pálida y respiraba fuertemente, con eso tuve para pensar en que solo las escaleras le hizo tal cosa.

-Deberían… de… poner… unas… ¡malditas escaleras eléctricas!- grito furiosa.

-Selp, en que son unas malditas escaleras, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero el problema es, que te falta condición-

Vi como selp me miraba con unos ojos de "¡_que flojera!"_ haciendo que se soltara una gran carcajada de mi parte.

En cambio ella se enojo y empezó a hacer reproches.

-Selp, ¿entramos?- pregunte, limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Si- contesto totalmente disgustada por la risa.

Fuimos a varias casetas, de comida, de accesorios y de juegos. Nos gastamos todo el dinero que reunimos de nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo.

Nos fuimos a unas bancas que estaban fuera de todas las casetas y nos sentamos. Ya era algo tarde y ya no hay tanta gente como cuando entramos. Además nos daba chanza de apreciar la buena vista de la pequeña isla, en la que todos los días voy a visitar.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresen?-

-Perdón ¿Qué?- esa pregunta me saco de onda

-Sora y Riku, ¿Cuándo crees que regresen?- me pregunto en tono serio, y preocupado.

Agache mi cabeza y con toda la tristeza del mundo di mi respuesta

-No lo se-

No se cuanto tiempo habré durado así, pero cuando estaba decidida poner fin a este día, algo me interrumpió.

Muchos gritos surgieron dentro del carmes. Era algo obvio el que el motivo de los gritos es por algo peligroso. Pero me entro una curiosidad por ir a ver, que salir huyendo.

Mire a selphe y ella me dio su mirada de "_¡quiero ir!_ ", acepté y nos pusimos a correr adentrándonos al lugar donde esta el peligro.

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió más a mí que a selphe, aquellos seres en los que me enfrente, cuando estaba tratando de ayudar a sora, están aquí. ¡Los sincorazones están AQUÍ!

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- grito


	3. capture

**Hola mis lectores**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Killer**

**Agradecimientos a mis dos únicos comentaristas:**

**Nikolás sur**

**Y ha**

**Kingdomhearts17 **

**Gracias por aver comentado en mis 2 capítulos, enserio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con el simple hecho de comentar. Bueno basta de palabrerías y drisfutad la segunda parte.**

Killer (part 2)

Claramente es una visión horrible de ver, casi hasta insoportable. Muchas personas estaban desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y quienes son los culpables, esos Moustros negros llamados "_Sincorazones_".

Una señora estaba huyendo de esas criaturas y pidiendo auxilio. Aunque todo eso fue en vano cuando se tropezó y los sincorazones la emboscaron.

Selphe quedo paralizada del horror, se le hacia una escena horrible incluso más, que de esas películas muy sangrientas como: kill Bill, El juego diabólico, etc.

Retrocedí poco a poco, hasta que por fin me decidí gritarle que huyera, gire a la dirección donde estaba selphe y la impresión fue tan grande que me que se me vino una buena pregunta en mente. ¿Qué tan confiables son los amigos cuando estamos en peligro?

Selphe salio huyendo sin que me avisara, ni siquiera escuche los pasos que da ella al correr.

Pero no es momento de andar pensando en su abandono, sin importarme mas, salí corriendo de ese lugar, no tome rumbo fijo porque para mí, lo mas importante era salir de ahí a toda costa, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en las playas del islote.

No se como ni cuando, pero estaba ahí, tal ves fue mi cuerpo quien se movió por si solo o fui yo misma solo que sin poner atención, no lo se, pero estoy mas que segura, en que siempre que vengo en este lugar me siento mas que tranquila y segura.

Si, mi lugar preferido, y el más calido que conozco y que nadie mas conoce nomás que el. Nuestra "_Cueva Secreta_".

Me senté en aquella partecita donde estamos yo y sora dibujados compartiendo una fruta paopú, y a pesar de la situación en la que estoy, siempre me logra sacar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

El miedo se me fue por un instante, me sentía bien así, pero mi tranquilidad no duro cuando un "_Bichito_" se apareció enfrente mío, y segundos después su manada.

Me levante a mala gana y note como poco a poco me acorralaron, di un paso para atrás, pero aquel mismo instante en que mi pie toco totalmente el suelo, la piedra toco mi espalda, y cuando voltee, recordé que estaba recargada en las piedras. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió aquel pequeño detalle? ese simple detalle ahora me costo la vida.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, esta no es mi primera vez siendo acorralada, ¿cuantas veces ya eh sido acorralada por estos sincorazones?

La primera fue en aquel oscuro castillo, cuando sora se desvaneció misteriosamente, y sus amigos me protegían de cualquier peligro que acechara por el camino, eran unos encantos, a pesar de que no me conocían, me protegían, y cuando vi a ese sincorazon, un sentimiento muy extraño, me dijo que el era sora, no supe el porque pero tuve razón. Así que al verlo así, sentí que debía protegerlo y empezar a buscar la razón por la que este ahora así, pero cuando ellos me emboscaron, yo sin saberlo, abrase al sincorazon quien de pronto se convirtió en sora, en ese momento cuando lo supe, me invadió la felicidad el que me abrasara.

Otra fue, cuando la organización me secuestro y me revelaron la cruda verdad, me sentí tan triste y desesperada, me asfixiaba, hasta que llego naminé y me saco de allí, mis agradecimientos para ella nunca se acabaran, porque ella me ayudo junto con riku, llegar hasta sora, aunque por mi culpa descuido su guardia y lo atacaron.

Ahí tampoco estuve consiente de cuando salte, mi cuerpo se movió solo, y creo que eso lo agradezco, porque gracias a esos impulsos puedo hacer lo que con la voluntad no puedo hacer.

Caí y no mas al dar mis dos pasos ya me encontraba acorralada, cuando fue que me emboscaron, no se, pero ahí estaba yo atrapada otra ves, pero gracias a la ayuda de riku y a esa llave espada, yo pude librarla.

Y ahora es esta, y esta no se como librarla. Ya no hay nadie quien me salve esta vez. Que vergüenza el que dependa tanto de ellos dos.

Estoy verdaderamente harta y cansada que no pueda hacer nada más.

Mire otra vez mi situación, y vi algo que no creí que pudiera pasarme, entre ellos había una abertura ¡Podría escapar!

Sin pensarlo mas, me impulse con la roca y comencé a correr por esa abertura, cuando logre atravesarlo milagrosamente, cometí el estupido error de tropezarme con mi propio pie, ¿porque me tiene que pasar justamente en el momento en el que pude aver salvado mi vida?

Me levante rápidamente a pesar del dolor en mis rodillas y cuando estuve a punto de correr, mire que volví estar rodeada de esos feos bichos negros y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ellos me atacaron lanzándose hacia mí.

Ellos me hundían, ¡me llevaban al abismo!, intente safarme pero no funciono, la tierra no ayudo de nada.

Ya estaba a la medida de mi cuello, y voltee a ver el dibujo de esa roca en la que aparecemos sora y yo. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, y comencé a pensar en que si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a sora mis verdaderos sentimientos y también lo bastante fuerte para ayudarlo y protegerlo en esas aventuras que tanto me preocupan. Yo también quiero andar de viaje, aunque este sola ¡Ya no quiero ser la damisela en peligro! No quiero ser débil. No quiero… no quiero… no quiero morir…

-¡_YO QUIERO VIVIR_!- grite con todas mis fuerzas con mis lagrimas cayendo mas rápido –Sora…- susurre

Cerré mis ojos y deje que ellos me siguieran hundiendo, escuche alguien venir corriendo, pero ¿Quién puede ser? Nadie mas que yo y el sabemos de este lugar… al menos que sea… ¿el?

-¡KAIRI!- grito

Esa voz yo la conozco, abrí mis ojos y lo vi parado enfrente de mí.

Y con mis últimas fuerzas grite.

-¡SORA!-

**Bueno aquí les dejo esta continuación****.**

**Yo no soy buena dejando comentarios para otras personas pero si tienen alguna queja, crítica o nomás comentar que no sea sobre mis malas firmas, por favor échenme unos comentarios**

**Saludos de Scarlet-95**


	4. i see you and i lost you

_Hola, mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el tercer verdadero capitulo, me disculpo por hacer el segundo en dos partes pero yo quiero subir mis capítulos los domingos así que decidí acortarlo y dejarles la intriga._

_Agradecimientos a mis dos comentadores: Nikolás sur y kingdomhearts17_

_Gracias amigos, realmente aprecio que hayan comentado en mis capítulos __ bueno disfruten del capitulo ^^_

_I see you __and__ i __lost__ you _

Normal pov:

Iban llegando a su hogar después de su última misión, estaban tan nerviosos y emocionados, de lograr poder ver a su querida amiga kairi esperándolos en las islas.

La felicidad que sentían era indescriptible, porque fue mucho tiempo, separados de todos.

-Ya a pasado un año de no ver mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, y a kairi –

- Estoy seguro que ella nos regañara muy duramente riku y nos dará un pequeño sermón – sonrió

- ¿pequeño? Querrás decir un ¡GRAN! sermón y creo que no la culpo, ha estado mucho tiempo sin saber de nosotros –

Una puerta que estaba atrás de ellos se abrió de repente asustándolos a ambos chicos.

- Chicos, ya casi llegamos a su mundo – salio por fin donald detrás de esa puerta – les aseguro que les van a recibir con los brazos abiertos –

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar a ese pato decir algo… ¿lindo? ¿El gran amargadísimo pato dijo algo lindo?

- ¿gracias? ¿Donald ahora que tomaste? – sora lo miro curioso

Riku se empezó a reír por lo que había dicho sora y donald con todo su coraje, ataco a sora en la cabeza, en consecuencia por eso, riku se río aun mas fuerte. El enojo de donald incremento aun más y ataco a riku también. Sora empezó a reír aun más fuerte que riku, por lo que consiguieron que donald se fuera más enojado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró sora y riku se miraron y después comenzaron a reírse.

_Sora Pov:_

Estábamos felices de volver; a nuestra casa, nuestra isla, nuestros amigos, y lo más importante que todo lo demás, mi querida mejor amiga Kairi.

Pero cuando llegamos, nuestra felicidad se vino abajo, y lo sustituyo el horror.

Nuestra hermosa isla, fue destrozada.

Sus hermosos cielos azules, ahora de color rojos cubiertos de varias mantas de nubes ennegrecidas, el bello mar cristalino, quedo de un color oscuro, y las limpias y suaves arenas, quedaron rasposas y sucias, y que mas da el vivo aspecto de las palmeras, ahora tienen el feo aspecto muerto.

Corrimos hasta la ciudad en busca de si alguien esta ahí, pero cuando llegamos, nosotros no sentimos mas horror, ahora fue remplazado por un terror indescriptible.

Variedades de ropas, estaban tiradas en el piso, las tiendas estaban destrozadas, las calles estaban sucias, y no había movimiento alguno, este lugar fue aniquilado.

Ansias y miedo me atacaban con todo su poder, quería correr y gritar.

-¿Sora? – Riku me miro directo a los ojos, y en unos minutos entendió, y sin decir palabra alguna, acepto.

Sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, ¿a que lugar? No lo se, solo se que debo encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo? No lo se, llegue ahí sin saberlo. Solo tuve un presentimiento y deje que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, como si el supiera el camino que me guiara a ella.

Estaba corriendo entre las sucias arenas de las islas, corrí al alrededor, pero no logre encontrar nada, llegue al que antes era un hermoso islote, y ahora con tan solo verlo, te daba horror.

Fui ahí a buscarla pero no estaba, me iba a dar por vencido, no encontraba otro lugar por donde buscar. No hasta que escuche un grito.

-_¡YO QUIERO VIVIR!- _Gire a donde estaba seguro que era la dirección de donde gritaron. ¡Por supuesto LA CUEVA SECRETA!

Salte desde el islote y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia esa dirección, tal vez, todavía podría salvarla.

Cuando llegue al centro de la cueva mis ojos se abrieron aun más de lo que fue cuando llegue a mi hogar y… ¿La razón? porque ella estaba siendo tragada por la oscuridad ¡ellos me la iban a arrebatar otra vez!

-_¡KAIRI!_ – grite con todo lo que podía

-_¡SORA!_- trate de ir hasta ella pero no lo logre.

Tan cerca que estuve de tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, después de estar lejos de ella durante 4 largos años.

Enterré las yemas de mis dedos y comencé a arar la tierra, una y otra vez.

Mi voz no salía y las palabras estaban bloqueadas, mis lágrimas estaban amenazando en salir. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

No podía pensar en nada más que una sola cosa.

En kairi.

-_Kairi… kairi… ¡kairi! … ¡KAIRI!_ –grite y mis lagrimas salieron sin parar, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y al fin pude librar mi dolor.

Y en este momento, estoy gritando como nunca había antes gritado

**Hey, disculpen la tardanza pero es que me quitaron la comp. Por mi examen de preparatoria así que disculpen el retraso**

**En fin **

**Dudas, criticas, ideas, comentarios, o lo que quieran, ya saben, comenten **


	5. hope

**Hola a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic,**

**Le quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por ver mi historia, en verdad que estoy feliz, pero no todo mi agradecimientos son para ustedes lectores que no dejan comentarios, mi mas profundo agradecimientos son para:**

**Nikolás Sur**

**Kingdomhearts17 **

**LittleCrazyKairi**

**Muchas gracias y que disfruten este capitulo**

_**Riku **__**pov:**_

Me quede viendo a mi mejor amigo correr desesperadamente en una dirección que iba a las islas de destino, ciertamente el no perdió nunca sus esperanzas en encontrarla.

Cuando lo perdí de vista, di un vistazo a donald y a goofy, tenían una cara de asombrados, ¿será por lo que le paso a nuestro hogar o por aver visto correr así de rápido a sora?

Tanto como el, yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero me di cuenta que mi preocupación no era casi nada a comparación a sora.

Después de un minuto decidimos ir hasta las islas para saber que fue de ellos dos, si sora la encontró o algo que hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando llegamos no encontramos nada, la isla estaba vacía y silenciosa, o estaba así hasta que escuche unos gritos.

Nos dispersamos para rodear la isla y saber de quien era esos gritos. Llegue al lugar donde estaba aquel islote y comencé a buscar por ahí, pero no estaba ahí, así que decidí por buscar en otro lugar y me fui donde estaba aquella cascada.

Mire a todos lados pero no lo encontraba, me acerque a una esquina del lago y escuche unos golpes. Moví las enredaderas que me impedía ver que había tras de ellas y descubrí lo que es una cueva.

Me adentre en ella, corrí para llegar al final del pequeño camino.

Nunca en toda mi vida, me había impactado la escena frente a mí.

Sora estaba de rodillas golpeando fuertemente el suelo al punto de sangrar, su cara mostraba rabia, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus pupilas se habían encogido, y murmuraba un sin fin de maldiciones.

Me acerque a el y le tome del hombro, pero el rápidamente me grito.

-_¡No te me toques! ¡Déjame tranquilo!_ –

Mas sorprendido no puedo estar, el tan siempre optimista, el que ve el lado positivo a las cosas, el que se enfrenta a todo sin miedo, el que no lleva ni una pizca de maldad, ahora destrozado, lleno de ira, maldiciéndose por un pequeño fracaso.

_- Sora… ¿Qué paso con kairi? _- vi como se mordió los labios cuando escucho la pregunta.

_- Ella… ella… ha muerto… _- comenzó a temblar.

Mis ojos se abrieron mas de la sorpresa, ¿Ella? ¿Muerta? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Iba a contestarle si no fuera porque los sincorazon aparecieron, rodeándonos, saque mi llave-espada y me coloque en forma de ataque, espere lo mismo de sora ya que creí que querría venganza, pero no fue así, se quedo en la misma posición.

- _¡Vamos, Sora! No es momento para andar lloriqueando, levántate y pelea _- ninguna reacción.

Me coloque detrás de el para poder defender detrás de el, mientras volvía a intentar.

_-__¡Sora! ¡Levántate sora! _– grite mas enojado que preocupado, esto me estaba empezando a hartar, el no es así, y no permitiré que siga así

Al ver que no se movía de acuerdo a lo que le decía mi enojo crecía mas, puedo ser paciente y tolerante, pero estos momentos no puedo ser así, tengo que actuar ahora y rápido antes de que nosotros también seamos arrastrados a la oscuridad.

Me coloque delante de el y lo cogí del hombro para así levantarlo, después lo tome de la muñeca derecha, mientras me dirigía hasta la entrada de la cueva, era algo difícil sin la ayuda de sora.

Después de que salimos de la cueva me gire para quedar cara a cara con el, y deje por primera vez que mi enojo saliera, esto era el colmo.

- _¡Estoy harto de ti! _– el me miro con ojos sorprendidos - _Se muy bien como te sientes por la perdida de kairi, pero en estos momentos ¡no es para estar así! No se si esta muerta o no, pero tu tienes que vivir, y solo tal vez encontramos una forma de que ella vuelva, pero no te rindas así de fácil, tu no eres así _- después de decirle eso, decidí volver a donde estaba la nave gummi para irnos de esta isla, de nuestro hogar.

Estábamos ya a mitad del camino cuando note que sora se había detenido, gire curioso y enojado a ver el porque se detuvo, tenia su cabeza agachada y sus manos estaban cerradas. Iba a hablarle pero el me detuvo.

_-__ Riku, ¿En serio crees que podamos traerla de vuelta? _– me miro buscando respuesta de mi parte.

- _No puedo asegurarte nada, pero puede aver una forma, yo no la se, pero podríamos buscarla _- no se cuanto tiempo paso después de que dije eso, tal ves unos 5 min. O mas y al final decidió decir algo.

- _Entonces… iremos a buscar aquella forma para tener devuelta a kairi _– sus ojos por fin mostraba aquel brillo de esperanza, eso es bueno.

Afirme moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a bajo una vez, me voltee dejando a mi amigo de espalda y volví a correr para llegar a la nave de una vez por todas y salir de aquí.

Sora hizo lo mismo sin que yo tuviera que forzarlo a correr, esto ya iba mejorando.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la nave notamos que estaba donald y goofy hablando con alguien mas, alguien de la misma estatura de donald, con orejas largas, anchas y redondas, tenia una cola como la de un ratón, y la cara se me hace familiar… espera, ese es…

- _¡REY MICKEY! _– el rey me saludo con una sonrisa y un abraso al igual que sora.

- _¿Majestad, que esta haciendo aquí? _– oi preguntar a sora, preste atención a la respuesta del rey, ya que mi curiosidad era la misma que la de sora.

- Busco a la nueva portadora de la llave-espada-

**Bueno chicos y chicas kingdomaneaticos que leyeron mi fic, **

**Gracias por leer y pasar por aquí.**

**Alguna queja, critica, comentario, o simplemente un saludo, favor de dejar rewiev. **

**Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, en fin, lo siento y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic hasta el final.**

**Saludos desde México a todos **


	6. opportunity

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, les traigo este nuevo capitulo, con la esperanza en que cada vez mas gente se anime a leerla, no me daría mas felicidad si eso ocurriera y mas si mas gente comentara.**

**A todo lector le agradezco pasar por aquí, pero mis más grandes agradecimientos son para: Nikolás Sur **

**Kingdomhearts17**

**LittleCrazyKairi**

**Gracias ^^ que disfruten de este capitulo**

_**Kairi Pov:**_

No se desde cuando fue que empecé a sentir este tipo de sensación, la sensación de hundirme dentro de un océano sin fondo, se sentía bien pero a la vez da miedo, porque no puedes saber cuando caerías y terminarías.

Caía rápido, como si no hubiera posibilidad de detenerme, pero por medio de un impulso me acomode poniendo mis pies debajo para el impacto y mi cabeza arriba, no se como fue posible el que yo pudiera pisar algo sólido cuando yo jure que estaba cayendo en un lugar sin fondo.

Abrí mis ojos para saber que demonios pasaba en este lugar, y efectivamente, todo el lugar era oscuro, tal vez si miraba para arriba se veía un cielo gris, después mire hacia abajo para ver que es lo que realmente estaba pisando, di un paso a un lado y lo que después ocurrió, fue algo que me fascino ver.

Varias palomas blancas salían de la oscuridad, y volaron hasta un lugar inalcanzable. Las que estaban detrás de mí, volaron entre mis dos lados, todas en una dirección, empezando de mis pies hasta la orilla de una ¿plataforma?

Mi sorpresa fue remplazado a ansiedad, la cual me consume por dentro, por el simple hecho de no saber lo que esta pasando, y el porque me sucede esto.

Mire las imágenes plasmadas de la plataforma, pero por mas que busco que es, no puedo pescar la imagen, pise por toda la plataforma, viendo sin parar el piso, enserio ¿Qué es este dibujo?

Mi cuello estaba empezando a doler de tanto tener agachada la cabeza, así que di un descanso y levante la vista, me quede impresionada con lo que vi, tres bases hermosas y bien detalladas de color blanco estaban frente a mí y cada base cargaba un objeto.

La base de la derecha, cargaba con un bastón con una figurita peculiar de color azul, pero de alguna manera esa figuraba al rey, al que Sora y Riku servían, creo que se llamaba "Rey Mickey".

La base de la izquierda, cargaba un escudo largo y grande, de color negro con rojo, con la misma figurita que el bastón,

Y la base del medio, cargaba una espada, cuya empuñadura era de color azul y su guarnición es de amarillo, con un círculo rojo en medio en ambos lados, y dentro de esos dos círculos se encuentra las mismas figuras que el bastón y el escudo.

Me acerque al escudo y lo tome, volteando el escudo para ver su otra cara, en donde yo lo puedo cargar como es debido. Note en la parte de arriba, que había unas palabras grabadas**: **"El poder del guardián, la bonda de ayudar a amigos, un escudo que repela todo. ¿Este es el poder que eliges?".

Admito que este suena muy bien, pero me da curiosidad que dicen los otros dos, así que me acerque al bastón y lo tome, gire el bastón para aver si encontraba alguna letra grabado pero no había ni una.

Pero una voz extraña con un tono serio me dijo**:** "El poder del místico, el poder interno, el bastón de maravillas y de ruinas. ¿Es este el poder que eliges?".

Este no sonó muy conveniente que digamos, lo deje en su sitio y me dirigí al ultimo que me falta, y para ser sincera, espero mucho de el, me acerque a la espada y la tome.

Voltee la espada, y me encontré con lo que buscaba, ahí estaba el grabado que buscaba entre el filo, así que coloque mis manos en un lugar donde el filo de la espada, no me pudiera cortar, y comencé a leer**:** "El poder del guerrero, una invencible valentía, una espada con una terrible destrucción. ¿Es este el poder que eliges?".

Deje la espada, y me dirigí al escudo, volví a leer su grabado, las imágenes de mis dos amigos paso por mi mente, ¿eso lo tomo como una señal?

Como toda mujer me pude aver quedado minutos y horas pensando, ¿este es el indicado?

Levante mi cabeza para mirar, a lo que seria el cielo, sonreí y finalmente me decidí, tome el escudo y dije mis palabras con total seguridad en mi elección.

-Si, este es el poder que elijo- lo que era mi escudo desapareció transformándose en una llave en forma de espada de color blanca con unos toques de azul, amarillo y algo de morado claro.

Tiene una forma extraña, pero al verlo, no se, te da un sentimiento indescriptible, pero lo mas curioso de esta espada es que tenia el mismo amuleto que yo le entregue a sora. Por mera curiosidad tome el amuleto y lo examine, es exactamente igual al que yo hice, lo voltee y vi que en esa parte estaba diferente, ahí venia una palabra grabada, esta decía "prometida" ¿Es ese su nombre? Es realmente lindo.

- _¡Detrás de ti!_ – reaccione y voltee como aquella voz dijo, un sincorazon había saltado sobre mi, mi corazón dio un latido muy fuerte, mis ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo que estaban abiertos y rápidamente los cerré junto con un grito ahogado saliendo de mi boca.

Como inercia, mis brazos se posaron de una forma, en la que la espada con la que cargaba, me protegiera.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, y encontré al pequeño bicho tirado boca arriba, tratando de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, reuní fuerzas y me acerque a el rápidamente, y le encaje mi espada en su pequeño pecho.

Al hacer eso, el sincorazon se desvaneció completamente, y suspire a que el pequeño ser no estaba.

Un alivio me invadió después de aver suspirado, mi corazón latía salvajemente. Nunca había latido así antes, mis manos temblaban demasiado, trataba de calmarlo pero no podía, mis labios también temblaban, así que los mordí para que dejaran de temblar, pero ni siquiera así podía calmarlos.

Vi al cielo y sonreí, aun seguía nerviosa con todo esto y la verdad es que en verdad tengo miedo y ya quiero despertar de todo esto, la imagen de mis amigos paso una vez mas por mi cabeza, y entre mas los recordaba, mas me tranquilizaba, me sentía mejor.

Vi la espada que tenia en mis manos, ya mas tranquilas y pensé, si tengo que pasar esto, para poder verlos, lo haré volví a ver el cielo y me dije –Sora, Riku, esperenme por favor, los iré a buscar- después de aver pronunciado esas palabras, una puerta salio detrás de mi.

Era hermosa su forma, me quede fascinada, me dirigí a ella y con la yema de mis dedos comencé a tocarla, su textura es lisa y fría, se siente bien, realmente.

Toque su perilla, lista para entrar al lugar a donde me lleve, pero una voz comenzó a decir unas palabras antes de entrar**: "**_ten cuidado, detrás de las mentiras de la puerta, hay mundos completamente diferentes, pero no tengas miedo, no dejes de caminar_**"**

Tome valor y abrí la puerta para que mi siguiente paso, estuviera detrás de esta puerta.

**Hola kingdomaniaticos**

**Otra vez les pido disculpas por el retraso, pero no sabia muy bien como describir la llave espada y otras cosas.**

**Espero les aya gustado el cap y espero no tardar la próxima vez**

**Bueno, dejen comentarios, criticas, quejas, o lo que sea todo se vale**

**Saludos desde México a todos mis lectores.**


	7. platform

**Hola amigos kingdomaniaticos.**

**Aquí les traigo otro cap, de mi pequeña historia (creo que no será corta) **

**Agradecimientos a los lectores y agradecimientos especiales para Nikolás sur **

**Al malcomió con toda palabrería y disfruten el cap**

No creí que esto hubiera detrás de esa puerta, ¡es el mismo lugar!

No puede ser, es como si solo hubiera pasado a través de un espejo.

Me fui al centro y comencé a ver si había un cambio, a ver si era como uno de esos juegos en los que parecen la misma imagen pero descubres que hay errores en esa imagen.

Así estuve creo que 5 minutos y estaba harta de ver siempre lo mismo, así que me senté, frustrada de no encontrar nada, ¡ni siquiera e podido descubrir que imagen es la que esta en la plataforma!

Mire una ves mas, ya cansada, y vi algo curiosito, ¿eso es un cofre? ¡¿Eso es todo?

Me arrodille y lo abrí, espera ¿solo una poción? Suspire con decepción, ya que creí que habría algo más que una poción, no espere muchas de esos, pero por lo menos algo que me sacara de aquí.

Me levante de mi lugar y decidí retirarme del lugar. Me sorprendí tanto cuando me di cuenta que detrás de mi estaban unas escaleras. Emoción de alegría, vino a mí cuando las vi, a pesar de que no es un momento en el que me deba sentir así.

Corrí a ellas y al ver que nada las sostenía, mi alegría se convirtió en nerviosismo.

Trate de apoyar en un escalón con un pie y este respondió ser mas fuerte de lo que creí, sonreí con alivio y proseguí a subir los que faltaban.

Llegue a la primera plataforma y volví a ver el mismo escenario y sigo sin distinguir la figura.

Camine un par de pasos, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Me acerque a la orilla y me hinque para poderme asomar, aunque claro mantuve firme mis brazos para no resbalarme.

Vi la plataforma en la que estaba antes y ahora pude distinguir sin problema alguna la imagen.

En la plataforma había dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, abrasados. No daban una sensación bonita, de hecho emitían una sensación triste.

La mujer tenia cabello rubio, piel blanca, y un vestido blanco como la nieve, tenia los ojos cerrados así que no se sabe el color de sus ojos, aunque recuerdo a una chica que tenia unos lindos ojos de color azul y lo curioso esque esa chica es parecida a la que esta en la plataforma. Y si mi memoria no me falla se llama… ¿naminé?

Me pregunto ¿porque ella esta llorando?

El hombre tenía el cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules, con un vestuario algo difícil de describir. A el tampoco lo recuerdo, aunque creo que el estaba a lado de Naminé en ese momento cuando ella entro en mi, al igual que el a sora. Pero no mencionaron su nombre… espera, el se parece un poco a sora y recuerdo que a sora lo confundían con un chico llamado roxas… entonces el es ¿roxas?

Todo esto es tan confuso ¿Qué demonios a pasado? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Me retire de la orilla aun hincada, ya estando lejos de la orilla, comencé a golpear la plataforma, y en el ultimo golpe, di un grito como jamás lo había dado.

Me desahogue profundamente. Apreté mis puños y me levante, mis manos estaban rojas, mas no estaban rotas ni sangradas, lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero no me permití dejarlas ir, mordí mi labio inferior y voltee a ver los escalones para ir a la siguiente plataforma.

Agache la cabeza y la volví a levantar decidida de salir de aquí y responder a las pocas preguntas que me están matando.

¿Como demonios puede ser posible que la mentalidad sea la peor arma existente?

Un arma puede herir dolorosamente, pero no tanto como cuando te matas por una pregunta casi imposible de resolver. Una simple pregunta y ya estas en desesperación en encontrar la respuesta.

Camine dirigiéndome a las escaleras, pise el primer escalón y comencé a correr.

Varios sincorazones salían en mi camino para llegar al último piso, así que convoque a la llave-espada y convence a golpearlos muy fuerte, desahogando mi desesperación en ellos, ya que ellos fueron los culpables de todo esto.

Al fin llegue al último piso, de 10 niveles, estaba exhausta realmente, mi condición física no es tan excelente pero no era tan mala.

Tome varios respiros y mire para al frente. Ahí estaba, es misma puerta que me trajo a este lugar, me acerque a la puerta y trate de abrirla, pero no pude… ¿están bromeando? ¿Esta cerrada?

Detrás de mi se escucho un ruido extraño, voltee y realmente me sorprendí.

Un gran cofre estaba detrás de mi, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios apareció ahí?

Fui ahí y lo abrí con mi espada ¿Qué me dio? ¡Nada! ¡No me dio absolutamente nada!

Después de un tiempo de abrirlo y quejarme, un sonido de cuando se abre una cerradura sonó tras de mi, gire para ver la puerta y la vi, como la primera ves que la vi, ¿habrá sido imaginación?

Regrese mi vista al cofre y… ¡el cofre no estaba! De hecho se encogió y se cerro, así que trate de abrirlo otra vez y esta ves había una poción… ¡demonios, si esto va a estar pasando en todo mi viaje, entonces mas vale no seguir sorprendiéndome!

Después de tomar la poción, me dirigí a la puerta, y otra vez trate de abrirla. Para mi sorpresa ¡estaba abierta! ¡Genial!, es hora de regresar a casa.

Entre, a lo que seria mi "libertad" pero… ¡otra vez no! otra ves en el mismo lugar.

Me deje caer, haciendo que mis rodillas se pegaran con el duro suelo de la plataforma, mi decepción fue muy fuerte. Yo esperaba por fin salir de aquí…

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo me la pase deprimida, no me había percatado de unos ruidos extraños pero ya lleva un buen rato que los e estado escuchando.

Voltee a ver que es lo que estaba causando tanto ruido, y todo lo que tenia en mente, lo que sentía, todo se esfumo, dejándome solo las emociones negativas, miedo, horror, frustración, nervios, todo por un moustro gigante, negro, con varias antenas, ancho, con un hoyo en forma de corazón en el pecho.

- ayuda… -

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, ¿como están?**

**Espero que bien, en fin, lamento poner el pequeño aviso, pero realmente necesitaba ponerlo, como sea, espero les aya gustado.**

**Últimamente e estado fuera de inspiración pero encontré en mi pequeño Diario-ideas, y encontré una idea que pensé en poner en esta historia, o mas bien esa idea fue mi motivación de hacer esta historia, así que, estoy renovada y espero seguir así.**

**Necesito alguna idea, un mundo, para ponerlo como rencuentro de kairi y sora, y un buen nombre para ponerle al siguiente nombre, así que alguna idea, critica, comentario, opinión, lo que sea, es bienvenida**

**¡Saludos desde México!**


	8. a leader of the dark

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, lamento el retraso enserio, pero con eso el rollo de la prep., pues ya saben o ya sabrán.**

**Saludos a Nikolás sur, fansita, y a kingdomhearts17 y a todos los lectores ocultos.**

**Mensaje para kingdomhearts17, que bueno que ya has podido volver ^^ **

**Los personajes no son míos, es de Square Enix, creado por Nomura Tetsuya.**

Ese gran feo bicho enorme, comenzó a poner su pata dentro de la plataforma, en ese mismo tiempo algo me dijo "vete haciendo para atrás" y eso hice varias veces, ya que con solo una pata ya había llegado a una distancia cerca de mí.

Subió otra pata a la plataforma, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, no lo niego. Apenas estoy aprendiendo a pelear y ahora me tengo que enfrentar a esta cosa. ¿Es esto una broma de parte de alguien? Ojala fuera así.

Ese bicho comenzó a moverse y puso su mano a 10cm lejos de su pecho, y en su mano comenzó a salir ¿una esferita de poder? Esto se veía grave, tal vez es demasiado grave, trate de llamar a mi llave-espada, pero no quería salir.

Desesperada. Esa es la palabra que mas me describe en estos momentos.

Caí rendida temblando en el suelo duro de la plataforma, nunca le quite la vista a ese enorme bicho, incluso cuando caí al suelo, nunca le perdí la vista.

En mis ojos comenzaban a aparecer las lágrimas, trataba de contenerlas, pero no funcionaba.

Vi como ese moustro completo el poder y luego se puso en una posición listo para dirigir ese poder hacia a mí. Mi cuerpo entero no me respondía, yo sabía que debía escapar de ahí, pero el pánico domino mi cuerpo.

Antes de pegarme, como un flash imágenes pasaron en mi mente.

Shelpe, Tidus, Wakka, las islas, el pueblo, la gente, los amigos de sora, Riku y el más importante, Sora.

De pronto mi llave apareció en mi mano derecha y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, me acosté y al mismo tiempo comencé a rodar para lograr esquivar a tiempo el ataque, aunque me rozó un poco.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, y muy sorprendida no podía estar. Comencé a respirar muy pesadamente, por mas que respiraba no podía dejar de sentir la falta de aire.

Trate de pararme, pero mis piernas aun me temblaban y volví a quedarme sentada, encaje la espada en el piso, y con la espada, me apoye para poderme levantar.

Una ves parada completamente, mire aquel horrible moustro y el seguía manteniendo la mano en el suelo, donde había golpeado.

Debajo de su mano, oscuridad empezó a expandirse a gran tamaño y de esta oscuridad, otros sincorazones comenzaron a salir, se me acercaban lentamente, pero en grupo.

Quería retroceder pero se que si retrocedo llegare a un punto en que seré acorralada y será peor para mi.

-_No debes tener miedo_ –

¿Huh? Esa voz, se me hace un tanto familiar.

Pero cambiando de tema, ¡¿Cómo demonios no le voy a tener miedo a ese moustro gigante?

-_y no debes olvidar…_ - ¿olvidar? ¿Qué podría olvidar? Mientras quería poner atención a lo siguiente unos sincorazones me atacaron. Pero de mi parte me defendí justo a tiempo.

Realmente quería escuchar que no debo olvidar pero estos bichitos no me dejan en paz. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Me abalance sobre ellos y comencé a golpearles, uno por uno.

Se me hizo extraño, ¿Cómo es que salen demasiados sincorazones?

Cheque muy bien a los lados y no logre encontrar la razón. Acabe de derrotar a los sincorazones que me estorbaban y me dirigí con el moustro grande.

Note que aun mantenía la mano en el suelo, junto con la oscuridad que emanaba de la mano.

No quise prestarle atención. Así que me dirigí a lo que iba, me acerque al brazo que estaba al suelo y salte para quedar arriba del brazo.

Corrí en dirección a la cabeza, para cuando llegara ahí, golpearle en la parte del cuello. Fueron muchos mis golpes que le di y aun así, el moustro se mantenía en pie.

El moustro quito la mano del piso, y la oscuridad que estaba debajo de su mano, desapareció poco a poco hasta dejar a nada.

Levanto su brazo a un punto en que me hizo caer del lugar donde estaba y con ello, logro dejar caer su brazo a una gran velocidad en la cual no logre esquivarla.

Mi cuerpo entero dolía cuando recibí el impacto, pero dolió aun más cuando mi cuerpo choco contra el duro suelo, trate de levantarme, pero mi brazo y mi pierna derecha no querían funcionar.

Quise apoyarme en la llave-espada una vez más, pero no lo logre porque ni siquiera pude sentarme.

No es posible que vuelva a perder. Tengo que pensar algo rápido.

Mire al moustro y estaba preparando otra ves aquel poder que me lanzo la primera ves. Comencé a rodar un poco y luego escuche algo haciendo "crack", pare de rodar, y sentí algo duro entre mi cadera, rápido recordé que tengo una poción la cual lograría curarme.

Me voltee mi cuerpo para que la botella que contenía la poción no se rompiera. Con un poco de esfuerzo logre tomar la poción y acercarla poco a poco hasta mi boca, cuando estaba por beberla, me di cuenta que tenia una tapa.

Lo acerque a mi boca y con los dientes trate de retirar la tapita. Una ves que logre abrirla, la volví a poner a mi boca y comencé a darle tragos.

Poco a poco, sentí como el dolor desaparecía a cada trago que daba.

Logre sentarme y comencé a dar tragos mas grandes. Sentí como la energía volvía a mí, se sentía tan bien, estar como nueva.

Cuando al fin acabe de tomar toda la poción, el moustro mando su ataque hacia a mí, pero logre esquivarlo. Y como pensé, de su mano emanaba otra vez esa oscuridad. Me quede viendo un momento y vi como unos sincorazones salían de esa oscuridad.

Por fin lo entendí, sonreí y me aleje hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma, me agache y deje el frasco en la orilla para que no me causara problemas cuando este peleando.

Me voltee para fijar mi objetivo, esta vez atacare el brazo.

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, disculpen la tardanza, pero esque no tenia ni idea como describir una pelea, y la verdad si les soy sincera, no se si me quedo bien, y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión ya que en mi historia habrá mas pelea.**

**Y bueno ya saben, crítica, comentario, halagos, regaños o lo que quieran decir, pues bueno son bien recibidos.**

**Saludos a todos los lectores**


	9. a leader of the dark 2

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, ¿como han estado? Ojala y todos ustedes estén bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 segunda parte de la 8.**

**Mensajes para: **

**Nikolas****Sur:****me****alegro****que****te****agradara,****pero****como****te****dije****en****mensaje****privado,****aun****no****empezaba****lo****bueno****:)****y****espero****que****esta****vez****si****lo****aya****hecho****bien**

**KingdomHearts17: me alegra que te gustara la pequeña descripción, y espero disfrutes de este capitulo.**

**Caty: jajaja muchísimas gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que te aya gustado mi fic, y lo del reencuentro… no puedo decir nada es un secreto, pero te puedo decir que faltara un buen de capítulos para que se reencuentren.**

**Los****personajes****no****son****míos,****son****de****Nomura****Tetsuya**

**Que disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

><p>Kairi Pov:<p>

Corrí en dirección al brazo del monstruo, para tratar de evitar que de su gran oscuridad, salieran más bichitos.

Una vez que llegue a su brazo, comencé a blandir la espada una y otra vez, para que este alejara el brazo. Pero este nunca lo movió.

Quien sabe, por cuanto tiempo estuve golpeándole, hasta que accedió a quitar el brazo. ¡Lo logre! Después de que el quitara su brazo del suelo comencé a dirigirme al siguiente lugar de ataque.

Corrí a donde el estaba y comencé a saltar y golpearle, varias veces lo mismo. Hasta que el decidió atacar. Alzo un brazo y lo dejo caer en dirección a mi, pero por fortuna logre esquivarlo, pero lo que no vi venir fue que había hecho lo mismo con el otro brazo y logro golpearme.

Una vez mas, volví a sentir el frió y duro suelo contra mi cuerpo, y el mismo dolor al de la primera vez.

Me apoye con la llave espada para levantarme y esta vez ignore el dolor y con un enojo que jamás había sentido, mire aquel gran ser.

- _no __tendré __miedo __esta __vez, __yo __saldré __de __aquí __y __me __reuniré __con __sora __y __riku_– un brazo del monstruo se dirigía a mi pero comencé a correr y lo logre esquivar. Me di la vuelta para ir directo a la cabeza, pero otro brazo me quería impedir el camino.

Salte para quedar arriba de ese brazo y seguí corriendo, hasta que al fin logre llegar a la cabeza, y proseguir a lanzarle mis ataques, una y otra vez, no deje de atacar.

Ya que sus brazos no me lograban alcanzar, el bicho lanzo su ya famosa oscuridad, y comenzó a ¿invocar? ¿Crear? A los sincorazones menores.

Estos se dirigían en donde estaba yo para alejarme de su cabeza y si lo lograron, pero ahora, gracias a ellos, me dirigí al brazo para atacarlo nuevamente.

Estaba apunto de atacar cuando un extraño sincorazon me golpeo, es muy extraño, tiene la cabeza en forma de la cabeza de un ave pero en color plateado, con una antena del mismo color y los ojos están pintados de una forma muy rara. El cuerpo es de color azul y entre las rodillas están pintadas de color rojo oscuro, sus piernas estaban de una forma bastante extraña, y en lo que serian sus manos, están sus garras de color rojo. Y camina de una manera muy, pero muy extraña, más extraña que su forma.

Me alejo un poco del brazo, pero corregí mi postura y corrí otra ves a donde esta el brazo. Seis de esos bichos más raros se interpusieron, poniéndose enfrente de mí para evitar a llegar al brazo.

Ellos pidieron su destrucción y eso es lo que les dare, no me detuve para nada, los comencé a golpear uno por uno hasta que no había ni uno de ellos. Ya terminado, tome otra vez mí lugar de ataque, y me acerque rápidamente para poder atacarlo.

Sincorazones venían a atacarme y aunque algunos los esquivara y a unos bichos matarlos, yo seguí blandiendo mi llave espada a ese enorme brazo.

Rasguños aparecían por todas partes de mi cuerpo cada vez que me descuidaba de aquellos seres locos.

El monstruo quito su mano del suelo y dejo de aparecer otra vez la oscuridad, los sincorazones chiquitos y los sincorazones medianos dejaron de aparecer, eso es algo de alivio.

Me volví a concentrar a la cabeza pero no logre llegar a un lugar para sostenerme, así que comencé a saltar, díganme ¿Cómo diablos se me ocurrió saltar?

Al mismo tiempo que saltaba, comenzaba a pegarle, pero mis golpes no le llegaban a la cabeza, obviamente ya que esta muy alto, si no al pecho. Y al parecer también recibía un cierto efecto, pero no tanto como la cabeza.

Antes de que volviera a recibir otros de mis ataques, el se hinco y comenzó a hacer un poder y para ello utilizo sus dos manos.

Esto puede ser demasiado malo. Saltaba si parar y trataba de golpearle en la cabeza y aun no lograba llegar. ¡Rayos! Gritaba en mi mente.

Me quede sin energías de tantos saltos y agitadas, pero por mas que le pegaba, el nunca se movió ni para protegerse de mi, seguía concentrado en su poder… espera… ¡¿Qué diablos…?

Aquel monstruo se paro completamente y con sus dos manos, tiro aquella bola de energía al piso.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- grite lo que tenia que gritar, tenia mis ojos cerrados mis brazos protegían lo que es mi cabeza, y todas las heridas que los bichos megas raros me hicieron, comenzaron a arder.

Abrí un poco mis ojos para saber que mas esta pasando y lo que vi, hizo que mis dos ojos se abrieran de sorpresa, olvidando el dolor.

El monstruo seguía ahí, pero lo diferente es que la plataforma esta toda cubierta de una manta oscura y arriba de esa manta había sincorazones ¡por todas partes!

¡Nooooo! Esto ya comenzaba a cansarme.

Ya no tenia mas energías, ahora ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

…

¡Un momento! ¡El gigante aun sigue con las manos pegada en la plataforma! ¡Eso es!

Corrí a la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían, y a decir verdad, fui demasiado lenta.

Muchos sincorazones estaban en mi camino, pero los ignore completamente dejándolos atrás y me concentre en los brazos del monstruo.

Prepare mi ataque y una vez que llegue al objetivo, lance mi ataque.

No pare para nada mis ataques, a veces mis ataques golpeaban a algunos sincorazones en el camino. Bueno ¿Quién les anda mandando meterse?

Fueron varios golpes hasta que alfil retiro sus brazos y una vez mas salte en sus brazos para llegar a la cabeza…esto se ha hecho rutinario ¿no?

Golpee la cabeza y el se hinco para al fin caer… ¡OH por dios! ¡Al fin cayo! Aunque yo caí con el pero… por fin cayó.

Me pare del lugar donde estaba y vi que la oscuridad que el había lanzado antes aun estaba, pero algo raro, esque no hay ningún sincorazon presente.

Voltee a mis lados y poniéndome en guardia por si encuentro algo, pero vació. Solo estábamos el líder y yo. El es más fuerte que los otros, por eso es el "líder".

No me había dado cuenta que el líder estaba siendo tragado por su propio poder y oscuridad. Mire a mis pies a ver si yo de casualidad me estaba hundiendo.

Pero no vi mi par de pies, solo vi el suelo negro. Definitivamente estaba tocando el suelo, pero ¿Dónde están mis pies?

Me quede viendo hacia abajo un par de segundos y al fin me di cuenta… ¡estoy siendo tragada otra vez!

Trate de quitar levantar mis pies pero ya no podía, y cada ves que lo intentaba mas me hundía.

¿Ahora que hago? ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Trate de volver a liberar mi pierna pero, en el intento me caí para atrás y esto hizo que adelantara mi hundimiento.

Ya solo quedaba mi cara y un poco de mi cuello, vi lo único que podía ver… el cielo y pensé en sora ¿donde puede estar ahorita mismo?

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

¿Que dijo? ¿Escuche bien? ¿A caso dijo "nuevo maestro llave-espada"? Mire a riku y al parecer el también estaba sorprendido y confundido.

Volví la vista al rey Mickey y vi si cara seria, no es una broma.

-_¿nuevo __maestro __llave-espada?_- pregunte buscando la afirmación

-_si, __sora_- afirmo seriamente

-_¿Quién__es?_- riku estaba desesperado, se notaba en la forma en como lo dijo

El rey Mickey agacho la mirada, y tomo aire, para luego vernos a los dos.

-_Es __Kairi_-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola kingdomaniaticos!<strong>

**¿Como han estado? Ojala y que todos estén bien**

**Como notaran, esta vez, no tarde ¡wiiiii!**

**Espero les aya gustado **

**Ideas, criticas, comentario, y ammm, y lo que me quieran decir, pues ya saben, cualquiera puede escribir, abierto para todo kingdomaniatico**

**Saludos de Scarlet-95**


	10. a little innocent joke

**Hola kingdomaniaticos ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén bien. Lectores, no sean gachos, dejen comentarios, se siente vació mi muro sin sus palabras, entiendo que es una flojera dar comentarios, pero enserio, nosotros los escritores vivimos de los comentarios….**

**Mensajes para:**

**Nikolas sur: niko! ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior y espero que este capitulo no lo vayas a mandar a la m… me entenderás de que hablo cuando lo termines de leer y por favor lee el mensaje que ponga abajo, y con respecto a los personajes nobody…. Jejejejeje…. Es un secreto, tendrás que seguir leyendo si quieres saber que pasara.**

**Kingdomhearts17: me alegra que te gustara, espero este capitulo también te guste. Si te soy sincera tampoco yo lo se….creo que fue porque le habré picado un botón por accidente, pero yo la verdad no lo se.**

**Bueno disfruten este cap.**

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

¿Kairi? ¿Una maestra llave-espada? ¿Es enserio? Mire fijamente a los ojos del rey a ver si, de casualidad es un error o una broma, pero sus ojos estaban serios.

-_majestad, __es __esto __una__…_- el rey me detuvo

- _no, __sora, __esto __no __es __broma. __Su __amiga __kairi __es __una __maestra __llave-espada_- su voz estaba calmada pero sus manos mostraban lo contrario, estaban temblando. ¿Cómo lo note? Bueno, la forma en como movía sus manos lo mostraba todos, estaba nervioso y preocupado.

- _¿pero __como? __¿Una __princesa __de __corazón __puro, __puede __ser __una __maestra __llave-espada?_- pregunto riku. La cara de riku mostraba preocupación, nerviosismo, ansiedad y sorpresa.

- _lo __siento __chicos, __eso __se __lo __explicare __cuando __lleguemos __a __radiant __garden, __pero __antes __de __eso__… __¿Dónde __esta __kairi?_- giro a los lados buscando su ubicación.

Reino el silencio varios segundos que para mi fueron horas, hasta que por fin decidí decirle.

-_ella__… __ella __fue __tragada __por __la __oscuridad__…_- muy apenas pude pronunciar un simple enunciado, aunque sean cosas simples, algunas veces, pueden ser las mas difíciles de decir.

La cara del rey, mostraba sorpresa y miedo, estaba congelado. Tardo varios minutos para por fin decir algo.

- _vamos __a __radiant __garden_–

Entramos a la nave gummi y todos tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares. Despegamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva dirección.

En una vuelta que dio la nave, se pudo lograr ver en como mi mundo, mi hogar era consumido por la oscuridad. Lo que en un segundo era uno de los lugares mas hermosos de todos los que e visto, se fue consumiendo en algo oscuro hasta dejarlo completamente destruido.

Mis emociones se mezclaban entre ellas dolor, enojo, tristeza, nostalgia, desilusión, todos ellos juntos me parecían una intoxicación incurable.

Me levante y me retire a mi habitación, si, nuestra nueva nave tiene habitaciones con camas muy cómodas.

Me acosté a mi cama y me quede viendo el techo de mi habitación.

El sueño comenzó a atacarme a más no poder, y la verdad esque me deje perder. La verdad, lo necesitaba.

Riku pov:

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevamos en el camino, tal ves unas 5 o 6 horas.

Ya estábamos en 5 min. Por llegar a radian garden así que decidí ir a despertar a sora.

Entre a su habitación y me acerque a sora. Seguía dormido. Su cara mostraba lo que realmente sentía, bueno dormido o no, siempre ha sido muy notorio lo que siente.

Lo moví de un lado a otro lentamente hasta llegar a la desesperación y moverlo bruscamente, pero aun así, no despertaba.

Demonios, hasta dormido me molesta, me aparte un poco de el y me di media vuelta para así girarme una ves mas y darle una patada entre la cadera y cintura.

-_¡sora, __por __mil __demonios, __ya __levántate!_– sora dio un grito de dolor cuando cayó, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a sobarse la nuca, al parecer también se había golpeado la nuca con la mesita de noche que estaba de ese lado.

- _¡¿Qué __diablos __te __pasa, __riku?_– cuando el se levanto, comenzó a acercarse pausadamente a causa de los bostezos. El llego estar a frente de mi, y su mirada expresaba sueño, picardía y divertido.

Note que su cara se acercaba cada vez más a la mía, cada vez que reía. Me puse nervioso y un poco asustado, cada vez sentía más y más su respiración.

Me aleje lo más que puede de el, pero el rápidamente puso sus manos en mis hombros a la vez que se acercaba más y más.

Quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero mi voz me fallaba, no quería salir, me estaba enojando conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacer algo, a pesar de que puedo hacerlo, pero por alguna maldita razón no puedo.

Su nariz por fin toco la mía, haciendo que mis labios comenzaran a temblar. ¡Demonios!

Sora se alejo dándome un golpe fuerte en mi nuca. Me queje del dolor y en respuesta de mi quejido sora comenzó a reírse sin un fin.

Estaba que me moría de la vergüenza y de enojo, quiero darle un gran golpe en su cara para borrarle esa entupida risa que tiene ahora.

-_¿Qué __te __pareció? __Riku __¿Te __gusto?_– Su cara mostraba diversión y satisfacción – _esa __fue __mi __venganza_–

Apreté mi puño, poniendo en el todo mi enojo y vergüenza, y se lo iba a lanzar directo a su cara si no fuera porque sonó una alarma.

- _Chicos __ya __hemos __llegado __a __Radiant __garden_– anuncio donald

Estaba a 15 centímetros de poder aver golpeado a sora – _Tch...__Te __salvaste_ – Algún día le haré lo mismo pero enfrente de kairi, estoy seguro que le pegaría más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

Al salir de la nave nos encontramos a un hermoso y nuevo radiant garden.

Se ha vuelto aun más hermoso que la última vez que vine, un cambio realmente sorprendente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola kingdomaniaticos, lamento la tardanza y el corto capitulo, pero esque tuve que cortarlo, porque el siguiente cap, será la descripción de radian garden.<strong>

… **respecto a la escena traumática de shounen-ai, bueno la verdad esque me inspiro Nikolas sur, para hacer una broma del tipo yaoista… y ammm… no crean que soy fanática del yaoi, soy anti-yaoi, pero aun así, quise jugar un poco… crean me que en mi escuela no pude contener mis maldiciones y mi nerviosismo por escribir esa escena…como sea… ¬/¬ sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, criticas, regaños, maldiciones, bonitos comentarios, son bien recibidos aquí **

**saludos ~Scarlett-95~**


	11. the new radiant garden

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, lamento la tardanza, no me sentía inspirada y no supe muy bien describir esta parte, lamento si este capitulo decepciona pero, estoy segura que les dejara intrigados la última parte fufufufu, comentarios para:**

**Nicolás sur: sorry niko, lo creí un poco necesario porque no supe como avanzar pero no quise que te sintieras así, así que mis disculpas.**

**Kingdomhearts17: me alegra que te aya divertido esa escenita, la verdad tuve que pedirle opinión a una amiga yaoista, y su comentario fue que le pusiera mas yaoi, claro que no lo permití.**

**Bueno basta de charlas y disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

Al salir de la nave nos encontramos en un hermoso y cambiado radiant garden, esta TOTAMENTE cambiado.

Las casas estaban mejoradas, ahora las podes ver con jardines al frente. La ciudad se veía mas limpia y mas viva, un verdadero cambio.

El castillo totalmente reparado, tenia las mismas estructuras, solo que la diferencia era que se veía más limpio y con unas que otras macetas y arbolitos de adorno, realmente se veía mucho mejor que antes. Y ahora es el edificio de toda manipulación de seguridad.

En las que solo ciertas personas pueden entrar, solo los que tienen la "tarjeta mágica"… miembros del comité, o creo que se llamaba así, no me acuerdo. Claro que si es alguna queja, puedes entrar, pero debes de tener permiso, es como lo tengo entendido.

Llegamos a la entrada del castillo de radiant garden, y me acerque a la cerca y comencé a observar a la ciudad, verdaderamente precioso, se veía en varias partes algunos árboles que lograron ser muy grandes.

-_¡Wooooww~!_ – me alegra saber que no soy el único sorprendido.

Mire a mi lado derecho y vi como donald, goofy y riku estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

-_vamos __con __león, __chicos, __ahí __les __explicare __todo _– riku y yo, asentimos a la orden del rey, mientras que donald y goofy, respondían con un "si, su majestad"

Entramos al castillo y fue una sorpresa mayor la que recibí aquí que todas las que e recibido. ¡El antes pasillo, desastroso, horrible, oscuro, lleno de problemas ahora es el pasillo mas genial que e visto!

Las paredes eran de un color crema, los pisos de color blanco, al igual que el techo, la iluminación estaba excelente, tenían de esos focos alargados en forma de tubitos. Estaba decorado algunas paredes con algunos bonitos cuadros y fotos de personas que no conozco, en los pasillos mas anchos tenían algunas bancas para sentarse, la verdad, esque se veían cómodos. A lado de las bancas como adorno, eran unos arbolitos así chicos no muy grandes pero ni muy chicos.

Cuando llegamos al centro nos encontramos, a una oficinita, al frente de la puerta que dirige al estudio de ansem. Había una alfombra, sillones y una mesa con revistas para leer, enfrente del escritorio, también había unos libreros a cada lado del escritorio, y también había más arbolitos, en las esquinas de la puerta y en las entradas.

Oh se me olvido mencionar, Aerith, es la "secretaria".

- _majestad, __sora, __donald, __goofy, __que __alegría __de __volver __a __verlos_– Aerith fijo su mirada en riku – _¿tu __debes __ser __riku __verdad?_– Riku asintió – _me __alegra __que __tu __y __sora __se __reencontraran ,__y __espero __que __sigas __de __nuestro __lado_ - estoy seguro que eso ultimo le habrá calado a riku.

- _Aerith, __¿crees __que __podremos __usar __esa __cámara?_– Pregunto el rey, Aerith asintió por lo que el rey prosiguió –_me __gustaría __que __llamaras __a __todos_– y así es como Aerith dio se dirigió a la computadora para mandar el mensaje. ¿Me pregunto como les llegara el mensaje?

Después de unos 10 minutos comenzaron a llegar, primero león luego cloud y tifa después Yuffie, después una chica que no conozco, tenía el cabello castaño, algo corto, mas abajo de la altura de los hombro, piel blanca, ojos castaños, un vestuario que consta de un vestido de color negro y un saco sin mangas de color azul.

Entramos a la habitación que antes era el estudio de ansem. El cuarto fue remodelado, aun que un detalle claro esque el retrato de ansem que era el impostor…bastardo… lo han quitado y pusieron al verdadero ansem, en el centro de la habitación pusieron una mesa redonda y varias sillas, supongo que para este tipo de ocasiones.

También había unos libreros, pero eran pequeños, supongo que para que no acapararan gran espacio de la habitación.

- _¿Por__qué __han __tardado __tanto?_– comento Cid sentado en una de las sillas del lado izquierdo, note que también merlín estaba sentado pero del lado opuesto de donde estaba sentado Cid.

-_estábamos __esperando __a __los __demás_– nos sentamos cada quien en un lugar. El orden fue primero el rey micky al frente de la mesa, de lado derecho empezamos con León, Yuffie, Merlín, Donald, Goofy, Riku, yo, Cloud, Tifa, y Cid.

El aire era tenso, y asfixiante, no han dicho ni una palabra desde que nos sentamos, seguro es algo complicado la nueva misión.

El rey capto la atención de todos al levantarse, tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta para al fin decir lo que tenga que decir.

- _chicos, __nuestro __nuevo __enemigo __es __aun __mas __poderoso __que __la __organización __Xlll __y __maléfica, __y __me __temo __que __corremos __riesgos __mayores, __de __una __oscuridad __total, __aun __mas __fuerte __de __la __que __conocemos._– ya esperaba que dijera eso, y la verdad es que varios de nosotros no nos sorprendimos, ya que a pasado varias veces.

_-__nuestro __nuevo __enemigo __es__… _-

Kairi pov:

Me estaba hundiendo solo faltaba mi cabeza para estar totalmente sumergida, y mientras mas me hundía, mas desesperada trate de alzar mi mano y liberarla. ¡Pero se me hacia imposible!

Ya solo faltaba mi rostro por sumergir, y no se como la verdad, pero ¡logre liberar mi mano! Por un instante me sentí feliz, pero no pasó ni dos segundos cuando volví a sentirme triste. Demonios ¿Qué no puedo ser feliz ni 5 segundos máximo en este lugar?

Mis ojos no pudieron ver nada más que oscuridad, estoy totalmente hundida, solo estaba la mano fuera, que con tanta desesperación logre liberar, pero no faltara mucho para que mi mano regrese a este oscuro lugar.

Siento como rozaba el poco aire en la yema de mi pulgar, no hay duda alguna, no hay salvación.

O eso creí hasta que sentí una mano calida tomar mi mano y de una jalada sacarme de esa oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo era aprisionado con los brazos de aquella persona extraña, me abrazo fuertemente como si estuviera aliviado de que llegara a tiempo para sacarme de ahí, agh pero que tonto pensamiento es ese, claro que eso no pudo aver ocurrido, ¡no lo conozco!...

Puse mis manos en los pechos de aquella persona, para luego empujarlo para librarme de el, claro que al hacer eso el ya me había soltado un poco, así que con el empuje que trate de dar, solo hice que yo me cayera al suelo, ¡que vergonzoso!

El comenzó a reír, cuando vio mi cara, pero se tranquilizo al verme con mi cara disgustada.

- _lo __siento__… _- me ofreció su mano y la acepte. Tenía una bonita voz… pero de alguna forma se me hace conocida, no lo se la verdad, no recuerdo a nadie con esa voz.

Mire al hombre enfrente de mí, note que era alto, mas alto que riku, su cuerpo y su cara no pude identificarlas por la maldita capucha, que lo cubría completamente.

Algunas preguntas empezaron a formarse dentro de mi cabeza causándome un estrés, no aguante, no puedo mas, ¡necesito respuestas!

- _¿Quién __eres?_– me atreví a preguntar al fin. Comenzó a reírse un poco.

_-__vaya _¿_me __has __olvidado? __Que __mala __eres __kairi__… _- ¡¿me conoce?

_-__yo __soy__… … _-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno, malo, poco interesante, decepcionarte? Si fue malo, mis disculpas, pero les prometo que ese personaje nuevo, no los decepcionara, y lo nuevo de lo nuevo, note que un fanfic, tuvo la misma idea que yo en el asunto del personaje nuevo, pero estoy segura que la mía es mejor. Así que saludo a todos los lectores y échenme un comentario ustedes lectores- no – deja- comentarios -.- <strong>

**bueno x, saludos de ~Scarlett-95~**


	12. ¿are you my enemy?

**¡Hola kingdomaniaticos!**

**Este capitulo lo iba a publicar el 25 de dic, como regalito navideño, pero no confió en mis propios planes, así que por eso publique en esta fecha.**

**Y a todos los que han leído este mensaje; les deseo una muy buena navidad y año nuevo….. Esta bien, también para los que no lo leen… disfruten del capitulo ^^' **

* * *

><p>Kairi y sora pov: (momento unísono)<p>

- _Kaien_….-

¿Kaien? ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar ese nombre?

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

Mire a todos y puedo decir que estaban confusos.

- _Kaien, el no es un buscador de la oscuridad_….- ¿Qué demonios? ¿A que demonios se refiere con que NO es un buscador de la oscuridad? ¿Que no todo enemigo que me enfrento es un enfermo que busca la oscuridad? …. O la mayoría de ellos… si no busca la oscuridad ¿que busca, entonces?

-_si no busca oscuridad…. Entonces ¿que busca?_ – pregunto Aerith, como supuse, se les hace algo estupido, un enemigo "no-buscador-de-la-oscuridad"

- _lamento decir, que esa es la única información que tengo, pero puede aver la posibilidad de que vaya tras kingdom hearts_ – Wow, ¿y como puede saber que no busca la oscuridad?

-… - nadie decía nada, talvez por el mismo pensamiento que yo, o por otra cosa.

Pero de algo estoy seguro…..este enemigo no será nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Realmente ni con saber su nombre no puedo recordar nada sobre el, siento lastima por el.

- _realmente lo lamento, sigo sin poder recordarte_ – su sonrisa cayo para cambiarla a una mueca, sus ojos mostraron una tristeza viva. Genial, ahora me siento demasiado culpable.

-_Oh…entiendo…entonces no recuerdas ¿nada de nada?_ – esperanza, eso es lo que tiene puesta en mi respuesta.

- _nada_… - decirle eso a alguien desconocido no te afecta para nada, eso es lo que han dicho, pero entonces ¿porque al decepcionarlo me dio un dolor cercano, al dolor que me dio cuando vi partir a sora?

En sus ojos se veía como lagrimas amenazaban con caer; desvió su mirada de mí, tratando de ocultar su tristeza, ese dolor punzante vuelve a mí con una puñalada aun más grande.

Culpa, es lo que siento por haberlo decepcionado ¿Por qué me siento así con el? ¿Qué es el para mi?

Con mi mano derecha toque su hombro derecho, haciéndolo dar un brinco del susto.

Confundido y aun derramando escasas lagrimas, espero a mi pregunta, dude hacerle preguntas cuando vi su cara, pero creo que es mejor enfrentarlo antes que sea tarde. Solo espero no me arrepienta de saber las respuestas.

-_¿Quién eres tu para mi?_ – al preguntar, su rostro formo una pequeña sonrisa.

Me abrazo fuertemente y me susurro en el oído.

- _soy tu hermano_… -

¿Qué dijo?... ¿esto es una broma? ¡¿Qué demonios dijo?

Mi boca se abría y cerraba como la imitación a un pez, mi voz no salía por más que forzaba, esto es realmente, algo extraño.

-…_ ¿herm… hermano?... ¿mi hermano?_ – pregunte buscando un signo de broma, o algo. Aunque no me debe parecer extraño, si no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

El se aparto de mí para ver mi cara, mi expresión. Y sonrió al verme, note ternura en sus ojos, ¿me estas mintiendo o me estas diciendo la verdad? Kaien.

-_si, tú hermano mayor_ – sus ojos mostraban sinceridad ¿pero como puedo saber que no es solo una actuación?

- _¿Cómo puedo saber que no me estas mintiendo?_ – el me soltó y se aparto quedando en silencio, pero no fue mucho tiempo cuando empero a reír sin un fin.

¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Aghh! Detesto eso.

- _lamento haberme reído_ – tch por lo menos se disculpo – _¿tienes un lunar en forma de estrella en tu hombro en la parte delantera?_ – le mostré mi hombro derecho, mostrando el lunar. Sonrió complacido al ver mi lunar,

El hizo lo mismo, y me mostró el mismo lunar, en el mismo lugar.

- _puede ser coincidencia, suele ser común entre las personas_ -

Hizo una mueca a mi respuesta, la verdad ese lunar no me convence para nada.

- _awww ¡kairi!, incluso ahora eres muy persistente_… - eso me lo han dicho antes.

- _¡bien! Si no quieres confiar en mi, no confíes, pero quiero que tengas presente lo que te voy a decir_ – su rostro mostró seriedad, ¿de verdad el es mi hermano?

- _¿y que es?_ -

- _dificultades se te presentaran a partir de ahora, cuando salgas de este sitio. Traiciones, decepciones, un miedo indescriptible, amistad, amor, cariño, sensaciones nuevas, encontraras en tu viaje como una de las porta_doras -

- _¿portadora?_ – su tono de voz, se tornaba cada vez más serio, esto es preocupante.

Alzo su mano y convoco a su espada… un diseño muy extraño, la verdad, pero tiene su toque.

Alce mi mano, y trate de llamar a mi espada, pero no lo conseguí.

- _di el nombre de tu llave y aparecerá… - _iba a intentarlo pero me detuvo – _kai, debes de saber, que tu eres una de las siete mujeres mas especiales. Tienes una luz muy poderosas, tan poderosa, que hasta la más fuerte oscuridad, no podrá dominar. Muchos querrán ese poder, ya que no solo abre la puerta de kingdom hearts, también otros poderes, aunque claro, no todas van a tener el mismo poder, la luz de cada una, son muy diferentes_ - ¿yo una mujer especial?

- _kai, lamento no poder decirte más, pero mi tiempo se esta agotando, pero quiero que sepas, que yo siempre seré un aliado tuyo sin importar que suceda, te protegeré de personas mas fuertes, te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho mi hermanita_ – el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, iba a protestar, pero mi mente quedo en blanco.

- _te visitare algún día, hasta entonces, cuídate hermanita_ – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey kingdomaniaticos, ¿que les a parecido el capitulo?<strong>

**Espero les aya gustado, la verdad estuve totalmente desesperada en realizar este capitulo, porque no tuve con que basarme. Según yo, debo basarme el capitulo como viene en mi libreta, pero cambie muchas cosas.**

**Ahhh, si, tengo la versión original en libreta, pero pienso que la versión modificada es mucho mejor. **

**¿Dudas? Puedo explicar, mientras no sea nada que ver con cosas futuras, como los incorpóreos, chicos si quieren saber eso, sigan leyendo mi fic, si les digo, perderían el "interés"**

**y bueno ya basta de rodeos y les deseo a todos los que leen mi mensaje, una feliz navidad y año nuevo. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte: **

**~Scarlet-95~**


	13. lost

**Hola kingdomaniaticos**

**Espero les agrade el cap….**

**Nikolas Sur: gracias por ser tan bueno y siempre dejarme un comentario, realmente, te lo agradezco. Si no fuera por ti y por kingdomhearts17, yo hubiera borrado esta historia desde el capitulo 1, gracias: D**

**Kingdomhearts17: sergi, lamento no decirte esto antes, pero aprovecho… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ DIA DE REYES! …..retrasados Ojala te la ayas pasado de maravilla con tu familia ^^**

**Danit67: si lees esto, espero que te agrade el cap, saludos: 3 **

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

¿Por cual mundo comenzar la búsqueda?

Recuerdos:

* * *

><p>- <em>Aun así, tenemos que estar alertas. No nos podemos confiar en que no busque la oscuridad<em> – estoy de acuerdo con león… algo me preocupa. El nuevo enemigo no es, la falta de información, para nada, que radiant garden este en peligro… aparte… ¿Qué me preocupa? …

…

…

…

-_bien, me gustaría que cada quien me hiciera un favor_ – cierta parte de mi mente ponía atención a la conferencia y la otra parte, pensaba en lo que me preocupaba, aunque claro, sin éxito alguno.

- _cloud, tifa, me gustaría que ustedes vayan_ _- ¿eh? ¿Qué dijo? - _Y averigüen que son… Oh y este collar_ – el rey Mickey le entrego una bolsita llena de piedras a cloud y el collar a tifa, después de que aceptaron el favor.

-_Aerith, perdona pero podrías ir a la biblioteca de mi castillo para que averigües sobre la familia __- ¿Cuál familia? ¿Por qué no la menciono?

-_merlín, me gustaría que checaras que mundos están en peligro_ – merlín acepto.

-_Cid, quiero que estés mas pendiente en la seguridad de radiant garden -_

-_León, Rinoa, ¿podrán averiguar unas curas sobre estas enfermedades?_- el rey Mickey les dio una gran cajas llenas de tubitos chiquitos llenos de un liquido de colores muy fuertes, después de que ellos aceptaron.

- _Donald, Goofy, Sora, estén pendientes de los mundos. Chip y Dale les avisara si algo pasa en algún mundo, por el momento descansen un poco_ - ¿descansar? ¿En un momento así? En serio ¿Qué estará pensando el rey en estos momentos?

-_riku, tu y yo nos infiltraremos en alguna armada de la oscuridad aver que están planeando, necesito saber mas información sobre Kaien __- ¡¿otra vez en la oscuridad? Seguro kairi lo mataría si se entera…

…

…

…

¡Kairi!

¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

- _¡majestad! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir a buscar a kairi! Prometo que entre la búsqueda ayudare a los mundos que estén en peligro, pero por favor déjeme ir a…_- diablos, se me olvido ese detalle.

- _ehmm…hmmm…lo… lamento…olvide un detalle…-_ todos se quedaron callados, estoy seguro que solo los que estaban conmigo en islas del destino se quedaron callados por lo sucedido, mientras que los otros por asombro.

-_Sora hablaremos luego sobre eso_…- al decir eso, se puso de pie y dio por terminada la reunión.

La mayoría salio del cuarto pero solo Riku, Mickey y yo nos quedamos a discutir ese tema.

-_Sora, Riku, no se como explicarles esto, pero, puede aver una posibilidad mínima en que ella pueda estar con vida a pesar de lo ocurrido_ – ¿en serio?

- _¿Cómo es posible?_ – riku estaba un poco sorprendido

- _bueno, ella es una princesa de corazón puro, ¿no es así? Bueno, puede aver la posibilidad que gracias a su poder, la pueda llevar lejos de la oscuridad, eso es lo que pienso_ – sonrió al vernos, estoy seguro que noto la esperanza entre nosotros. Si hay una posibilidad de salvarla, no la quiero desaprovechar.

- _solo que un detalle, puede estar en cualquier mundo y lo peor del caso, es que ustedes no conocen ni la mitad de mundos ni el cuarto si quiera_ – Riku, otras dos voces y yo gritamos unísonos. El rey Mickey se rió sobre los otros gritos.

- _chicos, entren_ – donald y goofy entraron un poco avergonzados.

_-¿eso es cierto majestad?_ – pregunto donald. Donald estaba sorprendido a la información anterior, y comenzó a hacer pucheros cuando su rey le respondió con un "si". En cambio goofy trato de calmar a donald ya que estaba haciendo mucho escándalo. Entiendo que es intrigante el que visites muchos mundos y que te digan que ni es la mitad o el cuarto de mundos.

- _Sora es tu decisión si quieres empezar a buscarla, pero tendrás que empezar a marcar tu camino para guiarte a otro lugar, te recomiendo que empieces por los mundos que ya conoces a la mejor alguno te lleva a otros mundos. Otra cosa que debes saber es que solo un mundo que conoces te llevara a otro mundo_ - ¡¿Qué?

- _¡¿Qué? Pero_… -

- _tranquilo, a eso voy. La razón por la que solo un mundo que conoces te puede llevar a otro mundo es por que son de diferentes galaxias_ - ¡¿Qué diablos? – _Me refiero a que los mundos que actualmente conoces son de una misma galaxia, y cada galaxia consta de 16 mundos y solo un mundo de cada galaxia puede conectarse entre otras galaxias_ -

- _entonces ¿porque me dijo que empiece a marcar mi camino?_ -

- _¡Sora! ¡No seas grosero!_ – me gritaron Donald y Riku al mismo tiempo

- _jejeje pues, porque si no marcas en que mundo te conecta a la otra galaxia, tienes la posibilidad de perderte y no regresar a tu galaxia original, y podrías quedar vagando de galaxia en galaxia hasta encontrar la correcta_ -

-¡_pero si ya hemos viajado por galaxias para ir al mundo de aladin, jack, al mundo perdido_! – por dios, pero ¿que esta pasando aquí?

- _ammm si, pero esos eran solo portales, no son portales para llevarte a diferentes galaxias, esos portales sirven solo para llevarte a mundos mas retirados_ - ¡¿en serio? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

- _entonces ¿puede aver la posibilidad de que kairi este aun con vida?_ – Riku tenía la cara de frustración

- _si, pero tomara un buen tiempo encontrarla_ – quedamos todos en silencio - ¿_alguna duda_? – negamos con la cabeza.

Salieron uno por uno de la habitación, pero yo me quede un poco mas, para pensar las cosas.

Hacer ese viaje seria algo riesgoso y puede llegar a ser una perdida de tiempo, pero ¿y si no? ¿Qué tal si la encuentro?

Lo único que quiero es solo una señal… kairi… una sola señal que me indiques en que estas viva.

Suspire resignado, solo me estoy creando más y más preguntas.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando un hombre me detuvo. Era mas alto que yo, tenia el cabello negro con una banda en la frente, tenía una capucha roja, y unos zapatos de metal, sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no puedo ver el color de sus ojos, y su capucha tapaba la mayoría del cuerpo… ugh, me siento mal haciendo ese tipo de descripciones.

- _solo tienes que confiar en que esa luz a sobrevivido ante la oscuridad, si no confías, esa luz desaparecerá y la perderás_ - ¿como sabe que busco a alguien? ¿Ha estado espiando?

Iba a protestas si no fuera por que dos voces me interrumpieron.

- _¡Vicent! ¿Qué estas haciendo… aquí?_ – la chica que hablo con Vicent noto mi presencia, si no mal recuerdo creo que se llamaba Rinoa – _¿eres Sora, verdad?_ – Ella sonrió cuando asentí – _genial, yo soy Rinoa, la novia de león_ – no sabia que león tuviera no…

_-¡¿novia? ¿Desde cuando tienes novia león?_ – mire a león, estaba rojo, sorprendente, es la primera vez que lo veo así.

- _desde antes que atacaran mi mundo_ -

- _entiendo… pues, muchas felicidades_- sonreí

- _gracias_ – ¿Quién diría que un serio como león, quedaría con alguien alegre como Rinoa?

- _bueno, me retiro, tengo que pensar bien las cosas… gracias por la ayuda ehmm ¿Vicent?…_ - el asintió – _bien, gracias_ –

* * *

><p>Fin del recuerdo<p>

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque no pude entender el nombre de la familia que mando investigar el rey a Aerith y el apellido de Kaien?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les traje el nu<strong>**evo capitulo, espero les aya agradado, y pues ya saben la rutina, ya mucho royo me cansa ¬¬**

**Saludos ^^**


	14. space whitout time

**¡Hola kingdomaniaticos!**

**Aquí les traigo el 14 capitulo… milagro… ¬¬**

**Nikolas sur: jejeje y para mi fue el mas largo que e hecho . **

**Kingdomhearts17: no te preocupes, que sobrara tiempo, ya que le seguiré a los tres proyectos comenzados **

**Danit67: tu eres el pasado por el comentario, pero aun así, me agrado XD y si, alimentare a los hambrientos con mis historias… provecho: P**

**Israel: jejeje celoso, si les esto, pues…. Espero que te guste mi capitulo…/ tu sabes que soy mala con las firmas… hablamos luego… por cierto, aquí va a ver mucho de "el" y "ella" al igual que los otros dos que también me caen bien.**

**Rs358: me alegra que te guste mi historia, y la verdad esque yo tengo muchas cosas para esta historia, algo que lo convertirá algo mas original que lo que lees en kingdom hearts normalmente. **

**Disfruten el capitulo **

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Después de que mi hermano me pusiera a dormir, llegue a un lugar completamente oscuro, muy diferente a la última vez.

Aquí no había un cielo, no había nada, ni una pizca de aire ¿Cómo puedo respirar? Pues pregúntale a un científico oscuro, tan enamorado de la oscuridad que te puede dar cualquier detalle que ni siquiera imaginabas.

Camine por todo el lugar, preferiría estar caminando que estar quieta ahí, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar si te quedas quieto.

A veces la mejor opción es caminar, eso es lo que siempre me decía… … ¿Quién me decía ese concejo?… me pregunto quien me lo decía.

Me pregunto, ¿que hubiera hecho sora para salir de aquí…?

Me detuve y sentí como mi corazón se encogía, quería llorar, pero no las deje ir.

Dios como odio este sentimiento.

-_Sora…_ - susurre

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

¿Por qué las palabras de Vicent me siguen atormentando? Es cierto lo que dice, de tener fe en que ella este viva… pero ¿y si no lo esta?

No quiero ilusionarme.

Me recargue en una roca para poder descansar y pensar bien las cosas.

Había decidido ir en aquel lugar donde pelee con Sephirot, ¿Por qué fui ahí? Tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad… y porque es muy pacifico.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que el viento fresco me golpeara mi cara, realmente se sentía bien.

No quise abrir los ojos por nada, me sentía bien así en estos momentos.

- _Sora…_ -¿Cómo pudieron encontrarme? Abrí mis ojos para saber quien me hablaba, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, no había nadie y lo peor de todo es que estaba en un lugar oscuro, completamente.

Me pare exaltado, por el lugar en donde estoy. Esta bien que quise tranquilidad lejos de todos, pero esto yo no lo pedí.

Esto me trae malos recuerdos, cuando yo me convertí en un sincorazon.

- _Sora…_ - me gire a todos lados para ver quien me llamaba, aunque si lo pienso bien… esa voz es la de una mujer.

En el momento en que quede quieto, sentí como alguien se recargaba en mi espalda.

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Recargue mi cabeza en su espalda, el quiso voltearse a verme, pero lo detuve rodeando mis brazos alrededor de el.

No pude evitarlo, cuando lo vi entre toda la oscuridad, no pude evitar la emoción de ir a el abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero creo que eso no es lo correcto, así que me contuve a esto.

Oh dios, ¿Por qué, tuvo que ser así nuestro reencuentro? ¿Por qué no debo, decirle y gritarle, todo lo que e querido decirle desde hace tiempo? ¿Por qué siento que aun no es el momento para "encontrarnos"? ¿Por qué aun no es el momento para estar con el?

- _Kairi…_ - di un brinco, cuando el de la nada susurro mi nombre, y lo noto, ya que comenzó a reír cuando di mi brinquito. Sonreí felizmente, realmente estoy muy feliz ya que puedo escuchar su hermosa risita una vez más.

- _kairi… te quiero ver_ – diablos, pide otra cosa que no sea eso, ¿Por qué lo haces todo muy difícil?

Negué con la cabeza, esperanzada en que el lograra sentir la respuesta a su petición. Sentí como el me regresaba el abrazo, presionando mis brazos mas cerca de el. Sentí como el tiempo se congelaba y la verdad, no me importaria que realmente el tiempo se congelara, ya que estar así con el, es lo que mas e deseado…o tal ves algo mas, pero me conformo.

Estaba totalmente cómoda abrazándolo, pero para mi mala suerte el deshizo el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sora Pov:<p>

Ella me negó verla, y un sentimiento también me advirtió que el reencuentro aun no debía hacerse acabo, vaya pero que tontería, no tiene sentido el pensar en que aun no puedo encontrarme con ella, cuando estoy con ella en estos momentos.

Tome sus manos y las apreté aun mas a mí, tal ves me nieguen a verla, pero no me negaran el abrazo.

Con una mano tome su muñeca e hice que me soltara de la sorpresa y aproveche para obligarla a estar frente de mi, sin un segundo de espera, la abrase con todas mis fuerzas. Incluso la llegue a levantar un poco para que yo lograra apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y claro ella también apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro sin ser conciente de ello. Sentí su cuerpo tenso, por lo inesperado.

No importa si no me regresa el abraso, lo único que quiero es, tenerla cerca de mi y respirar su aroma, del cual siempre me a gustado, aunque no lo admitiese, por el miedo a que riku se burlara.

Pero ahora que nadie nos puede ver, puedo sentirla y respirarla todo el tiempo que ella me dejase.

Estaba tan perdido, que no note cuando ella me había correspondió el abrazo, una sonrisa salia de mi boca sin que yo realmente quisiera.

- _sora…juguemos a las escondías… y... cuando me encuentres… juguemos a las atrapadas ¿te parece?_ - ¿En un momento como este, se le ocurre jugar? ¿Por qué ella querría jugar a las…? ¡Ah~! Ya entendí.

-_bien, acepto el reto_- logre escuchar como ella soltaba una sonrisita, luego comenzó a deshacer el abrazo, para después aventarme y dar un grito anunciando el inicio del juego

-_¡genial! Entonces ¡que comience el juego!_ – yo cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego, ni siquiera e llegado a tocar el suelo, luego abrí mis ojos para ver el porque aun no e tocado el piso y me encontré devuelta en radiant garden.

Me pare del piso y mire una vez más la ciudad. Mire al cielo y sonreí

-_Que comience el juego_ –

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les aya gustado el capitulo, ya saben la rutina<strong>

**saludos a todos**


	15. new world

**hola kingdomaniaticos, primero que todo jejeje gracias por dejarme llegar a los 1500+ ¿hits? o no se que sean pero muchas gracias, estoy felis por ello.**

**comentarios**

**nikolas sur: me alegra que te aya gustado y lo se, creeme que yo tambien le vi demasiado optimismo para mi gusto, pero si no lo ponia asi, entonses no sabria como seguir con sora, tenia que poner algo para que sora buscara por ella y tambien para que le dejara en claro que no iva a ser facil la busqueda. posiblemente este episodio vayas a pensar que "que bipolar" pero ya explicare si tienes dudas.**

**danit67: jejeje y que bueno que me lo dijiste, si no me perderia de una maravillosa historia...(creo que para mi hay muchas historias maravillosas) y me alegra que te gustara**

**littlecrazykairi: oh por dios cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, te habias perdido, me alegra saber que aun te sigue gustando mi historia, jejeje sabes que me gusta dar spoilers (completos) pero no puedo dar spoilers, pero ya te imaginaras.**

**bueno gente, disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Sentí como unas acaricias que venían y se iban dejaban un rastro húmedo, desde mis caderas hasta mis pies.

Un calor se hacia notar a la vez que me quemaba en cada lugar de mi cuerpo disponible a el. Aunque gracias a unas briscas hacían que el calor se fuera de un momento, solo para lograr que disfrutara de lo frió y suave que esa brisa me propiciaba.

El suelo en el cual estaba apoyada se sentía suave aunque también estaba duro y rasposo pero liso. Esto me recordaba a las islas del destino cuando riku, sora…

Abrí mis ojos y me pare rápidamente, grave error porque los rayos del sol me forzaron a cerrar los ojos, mas cubrirme con los brazos, y al haberme parado rápido hizo que me desmayara momentáneamente y al final termine sentada en el piso.

De pronto me surgió la esperanza de que todo lo anterior fuera un horrible sueño, que en realidad estaba dormida en las islas.

Trate de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, pero realmente era difícil. Pose mis manos en mi frente para que al menos mis manos me den un poco de sombra.

A la vez que logre mirar sin que la luz me estorbara, mis esperanzas murieron en un disparo.

Todo fue real.

Mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, los había perdido todo en un día. Es cierto, desee alguna oportunidad para poder buscar a mis dos preciados amigos pero nunca desee, imagine ni espere de esa forma.

Agarre en un puñado de arena y lo apreté lo más fuerte que podía, me mordí los labios y agache mi mirada. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba.

Al principio solloce, pero luego no aguante más. Grite, grite como nunca había gritado, más que cuando me defendía de un regaño, que cuando me dolía algo, que cuando algo me molestaba y más cuando quería que alguien me escuchara de una distancia muy lejana.

Fue desgarrador, pero me hizo sentir mejor. A veces un grito es la mejor ayuda cuando guardas algo y lo quieres soltar, pero sin que te entiendan o te puedan cuestionar.

Puse mis manos en mi frente y fui avanzando hasta llegar a mi cabellera, para luego tomar en mis puños algunos cabellos y jalarlos un poco para que me doliera, mientras seguía llorando.

Estuve un buen rato hasta que al fin me calme, mis ojos me dolían y mi garganta estaba reseca y áspera y con un agudo dolor, mis piernas estaban dormidas, y mi piel ardía por los rayos del sol.

Comencé a voltear y me di cuenta de la belleza del lugar donde estaba. El cielo era de un color hermoso de lila combinado de azul adornado con unas tiernas y blanquecinas nubes. El mar estaba muy cristalino y muy limpio. La arena lisa y suave, de un color amarillo claro, casi llegando al blanco. Realmente esta playa le gana a las islas del destino, mire hacia atrás y vi como había un nivel rocoso, no muy alto, pero seria mentira que dijera que muy baja. Ese nivel rocoso me dejaba ver que enzima suyo había un bosque y que afortunadamente algunos árboles estaban demasiado cerca de aquella pared que dejaban un poco de sombra para mi lado.

Trate de pararme, pero mis piernas seguían sin responder, así que decidí arrastrarme hacia la pequeña sombra, y no estaba muy lejos para no poder hacer esfuerzos.

Una vez que llegue a ese lugar me apoye en la pared rocosa y decidí descansar un poco, aun tengo cosas que pensar mientras estoy aquí, y lo mejor seria descansar un rato.

Y así sin más, cerré mis ojos para entrar a un sueño.

* * *

><p>Normal pov:<p>

Cerca del lugar de la playa, tres niños se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en un parque, estaban muy felices y contentos, sin embargo esa felicidad no duro mucho porque dos señoras con sus niños llegaron al parque.

Las señoras se sentaron en un banco cerca de la entrada, mientras que sus niños corrieron a la dirección a los niños que jugaban alegremente.

Una vez que llegaron con los niños, los dos niños empezaron a empujar a la niña, que fue la más cercana, para que cayera, y luego se fueron con el siguiente niño. Mientras que la señoras, sonreían complacidas por el acto de sus niños, el niño mayor, no soporto y se fue contra el primer niño y lo empujo para que cayera al suelo y golpearlo, no con todas sus fuerzas pero tampoco débilmente.

El segundo niño trato de golpear al niño que golpeaba a su amigo, pero este no pudo, porque el niño que el había empujado se avía lanzado sobre el y ambos cayeron al piso, también golpeándolo.

Las caras de las señoras ahora era de horror y odio, sus hijos estaban siendo golpeados por los niños anteriores. En cambio la niña que fue aventada estaba llorando y gritaba asustada.

- _¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse por favor!_ – las señoras no lo aguantaron mas y fueron contra los niños que golpeaban a sus hijos.

Las madres de los niños agarraron a los niños atacantes del cabello y los jalaron con tanta fuerza que aparte de arrancarles algunos cabellos, los tumbaron al piso y ellos se quejaron del dolor, mientras que las señoras se acercaban a sus niños y los regañaban por aver perdido contra esos niños. Coraje había en el ambienté entre los siete.

- _¡malditos mocosos de su maldita madre! Miren lo que le hicieron a nuestros hijos ¡deberían mandarlos a prisión o mejor aun, deberían desterrarlos de aquí!_ - las señoras les mandaban miradas de odio y repugnancia mientras decían crueldades sobre ellos.

- _malditos mal nacidos, ojala se mueran y se pudran, seguramente ni el mismo diablo los va a querer en el infierno_ – las señoras se quedaban con las ganas de lastimar a los niños que habían lastimado a sus hijos, pero eso estaba en contra de las reglas y podrían ir a prisión por eso, pero no se quedaron con las ganas de por lo menos escupirles. Aun que claro no les dieron a los niños, si no al piso, pero les dieron a entender su significado, que no es para nada agradable.

Los niños no podían hacer nada nomás que apretar los puños y retener las lágrimas, mientras escuchaban los sollozos de la niña, que lloraba por las heridas de los niños y de lo que dijeron las señoras sobre ellos.

Estuvieron algunos minutos, los niños aguantando el coraje y la niña llorando por las heridas, cuando escucharon un grito de una mujer proveniente de la playa.

Normalmente gente adulta iría, porque son mas fuertes o capacitados, o si esta herida, ellos sabrían atenderla. Y los niños se quedaban en sus casas por seguridad a que si es un asesino en serie, no dañaran a sus hijos. Con eso queda claro en que los niños a final de cuenta no se enteran de nada, al menos que tengan la suerte en que sus padres si les comenten. Lo cual es muy raro.

El punto es que ninguna persona adulta fue a ayudar a aquella persona que grito, tal vez, no la escucharon o simplemente la ignoraron. Y los niños no desaprovecharon ni un segundo para averiguar porque el grito.

La niña se secaba las lágrimas mientras que los niños olvidaban el suceso pasado para que la curiosidad los absorbiera a los tres. Salieron del parque y se dirigieron al bosque corriendo, más rápido a medida a como llegaban a la playa.

Después llegaron a una bajada que llevaba directo a la playa, pero se detuvieron y lo pensaron un poco. Decidieron que aun no debían bajar y tenían que observar la escena. Puede que realmente fuera peligroso.

Cuando fueron a un lugar para esconderse pero que también les permitiera ver bien lo que ocurría, nada de lo que imaginaban pasaba.

Era una chica de cabello rojo, arrastrándose para llegar a un lugar sombreado, la cual estaba cerca de los niños, para apoyarse en las rocas y le diera sombra. Los niños la miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza, en cambio la niña la miraba con la misma curiosidad pero con asombro y esperanza.

- _hay que tener mucho cuidado, puede que se vea indefensa, pero todo puede pasar_ – el niño del medio asintió, esperaban la respuesta de la niña, sin embargo nunca llego.

- _¿Rue?_ – voltearon a donde debería estar la niña y notaron su ausencia. - _¡¿Rue?_ – rápidamente voltearon a la chica pelirroja, aun no estaba la niña sin embargo ya había llegado a la entrada.

Los niños se levantaron rápidamente, para salir corriendo hacia la niña.

Mientras que los niños se preocupaban, la emoción de la niña aumentaba, cuando llego a ella, noto que estaba dormida. No quiso molestarla, pero a la vez si, realmente no le importo y siguió sus deseos.

Puso su manita en el hombro de kairi, para moverla de un lado a otro. Despertó.

- _¿estas bien?_ -

* * *

><p><strong>emmm no puse biografias de los niños ni de la señoras porque ahi es trabajo de su propia imaginacion, decidiendo que caracteristicas fisicas les cai mal a ustedes en este tipo de personas o que caracteristicas les queda mas a su imaginacion.<strong>

**el cambio repentino de kairi de optimista a triste, fue porque era solo una actuacion enfrente de sora, exacto gente, si la hubiera puesto triste desde que vio a sora, sora no la apartaria de su lado y me duraria muchos episodios y no sabria como "despegarlos" asi que decidi la actuacion, ademas de que se dio cuenta que perdio todo, eso deja triste a cualquiera, o algunos...**

**supuestamente iva a publicar primero el capitulo de el fic "magic is life" pero, me pego grave la poca imaginacion con la descripcion del gremio y de quienes van a salir... ammm no quitare a los mejores personajes de kh tranquilos, solo no se como acomodarlos.**

**saludos y ya saben la rutina**


	16. Rue, Riel, Raven

**hola kingdomaniaticos , primero que nada, les pido disculpas por el gran retraso y esque cuando no tienes inspiracion y cuando no tienes en mente la historia, todo se te olvida. para tambien los que leen "magic is life" ya me falta poco para subir y otra cosa es que tratare de subir algo mas seguido, no esperen capitulo por dia.**

**danit67: gracias por comentar :)**

**littlecrazykairi: jaja es bueno leerte de nuevo, no prometo nada, pero sera pronto cuando ya le invente los nuevos poderes :D**

**sasume-uchiha: jeje me alegra que te gustara, la verdad no lo pense pero es una gran idea, espero lo hagas, porque estare esperandolo.**

**disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

Tan pronto como llegue a Radian Garden busque a Vicent para agradecerle ese consejo y decirle que tenía razón, pero no lo encontré, después supe por parte del comité, que se había ido a una misión, justamente cuando yo llegue. Vaya que mala suerte, pero ya le agradeceré después.

Busque a riku, encontrándolo hablando algo preocupado con el rey Mickey, Donald y Goofy.

- _chicos, ¿que sucede?_ – se quedaron callados cuando me vieron, no sabían que decir, y eso, solo me hacia intrigarme en que algo malo este pasando.

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Una niña de unos 8 años aproximadamente, tez clara, ojos color ámbar, cabello liso terminando con las puntas en forma de rules de color violeta, su cabello estaba suelto, vestía de una blusa de tirantes llegándole hasta la cadera, color blanco y sencillo sin ningún adorno en el, aunque estaba sucio. Tenía unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban a medio muslo, y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa.

Eso fue lo primero que vi al momento de abrir mis ojos.

Pude estar sorprendida, contenta, esperanzada, pero el cansancio era mayor que cualquier emoción que sienta en estos momentos, siendo tanto que incluso tuve que forzarme a sonreír, ya que parecía no tener emociones.

- _¿estas bien?_ – pregunto una vez mas, yo solo pude asentir y ella sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que sacara una sonrisa chiquita, pero verdadera.

- _me llamo Rue, ¿y tu?_ -

- _Kairi, un gusto conocerte_ -

- _hey, kairi ¿Por qué gritaste?_ – lo pensé un momento, en si debía contarle o inventar una mentira, justo a tiempo alguien interviene.

- _¡Rue!_ – dos niños venían corriendo y jadeando. Ambas volteamos a verlos, y grito felizmente sus nombres, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-_¡Raven, Riel, vengan, no es mala persona!_ – Paro de saltar y me miro y un poco preocupada me pregunto - _¿no eres una mala persona verdad?_ - vaya pregunta mas tonta, jamás preguntes algo así, porque todos dirán "si".

- _dime tu, ¿crees que soy mala persona?_ – ella negó con la cabeza, y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, para regresar nuestra mirada a los niños que estaban jadeando enfrente de la niña.

-_¿estas… bien?_ – la niña asintió felizmente, después los niños pasaron a mirarme desconfiadamente, hasta que el chico mediano, me sonrió tímidamente.

- _me llamo Riel y el es Raven_ – Riel tenia el cabello corto y despeinado de un hermoso color miel, sus ojos eran de color grises. Vestía de unos shorts color beige y una playera de color verde con algunos estampados sin forma, de color negro, y llevaba tenis de color negros mezclados con un color gris oscuro.

Mientras que Raven tenía cabello corto y lizo, un poco despeinado de un color azabache, sus ojos eran color verde. Vestía de una playera azul oscura sin mangas, con un estampado parecido al de un dragón de color plateado, con unos pantalones rotos, de la pierna izquierda estaba completa con algunos cortes, y de la pierna derecha estaban un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla, de color gris oscuro, también llevaba tenis color negro.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, y no por estar enfrente de 3 niños, si no, la mirada del niño mayor, me incomodaba. Bueno eso siempre me pasa cuando me miran desconfiadamente, pero bueno eso es otra cosa.

- _me llamo kairi, un gusto_ – di una pequeña sonrisa, porque la verdad no se me da las introducciones y ni se que expresión poner.

La niña y el niño menor me devolvieron la sonrisa, menos el mayor, seguía desconfiando y no lo puedo culpar.

-_ oye, oye ¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_- ¿deberé contestarles o decir una mentira? Bueno que mas da, ¿Qué daño me pueden hacer?

- _porque lo perdí todo, deseando una oportunidad para comenzar una historia_ – sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar ¿estupido y débil, verdad? – _Solo… por querer tener… una oportunidad… para volver…a ver… lo más preciado para mí_ – tape mis ojos con una mano mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas. Con la otra mano, volví a apretar un puñado de arena tan fuerte que se me metían en las uñas.

Mande al carajo, lo que ellos pensaran de mí, que hacían, o cualquier otra situación, no me importaba.

Afortunadamente logre controlar las lagrimas, pero jamás me moví, ni suavice el agarre de la arena de mi mano. No hasta que sentí una pequeña y suave mano en mi puño. Quite mi mano y vi a la niña y al niño sonreírme.

Desesperadamente los abrase y algo fuerte, pero no tanto para lastimarlos y les agradecí. Note como el niño mayor se tensaba y miraba a los niños preocupados mientras que a mí aun me seguía mirando desconfiado.

* * *

><p>Riku pov:<p>

Realmente no esperaba ese cambio en sora tan rápido… pero debí imaginarlo, Mickey le dio esperanza en encontrarla era lógico que se reanimaría, pero no esperaba que estuviera sonriente y riendo como un idiota alegre al cual nomás le decías "pudín" y ya se reía.

Se ve que ella lo es todo para el.

Yo admito que la quiero demasiado, pero no para algo más, si no, como una hermana o algo parecido. Y también admito de una vez, que estoy interesado en aquella chica que últimamente se a mostrado en mi sueños, de cabello negro con ojos azules, que de alguna manera hace que los latidos de mi corazón se acelere… ¿eso es normal?

Si la pudiera volver a ver, creo que no la dejaría ir.

Una vez que terminamos de planear y despedirme de sora, Mickey y yo nos dispusimos a irnos al reino de la oscuridad.

Solo rogaba a quien pudiera escucharme, que todo marchara bien y que los tres pudiéramos ir a casa otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sora pov:<p>

Creí que la preocupación anterior era por algo muy grave, pero me alegra que no fue así. Claro estoy triste por la partida, pero se que de alguna forma, todo saldrá bien.

Flash back:

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Por qué están así? ¿Paso algo grave?<em> – nomás ver sus caras asían que me preocupara mas.

-_ no, simplemente nos estamos despidiendo_ -

- _¿ya se van?_ -

- _si, entre más rápido, más pronto terminaremos con esto, y así más rápido llegaremos a casa_ – riku suspiro al terminar de hablar, se notaba que estaba ya harto de esto y yo también lo estoy. Solo asentí.

-_ ¡cuídate!_ – los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo a la ves que chocábamos las manos, y sonreímos.

Volteamos a tiempo para ver como el rey Mickey era tacleado por donald y goofy.

* * *

><p>Fin flash back<p>

Aun recuerdo como tardamos 15 min. En despegar a donald de Mickey para que al fin se pudieran ir.

Al fin, nosotros tomamos nuestra partida después de 5 días de descanso, porque estaban arreglando la nave gummi.

Tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero una que me importa mas en estos momentos es ¿en que mundo esta la conexión de galaxias?

Kairi espero encontrarte pronto

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Después de una plática y una pequeña ayuda, por fin pude estar en un lugar cómodo, aunque sea un parque, no importa, era muy buena la sombra.

Oh por cierto, el trayecto de la playa hasta este parquecito, fue algo agradable de ver, ya que era un pequeño bosque, como en las islas del destino. Los árboles eran tremendamente altos y muy bellos.

Aun no se me quita la sed que tengo, pero al descansar un poco en una buena sombra, pude recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

Aunque se iba gastando gracias a Rue, que me pidió que la empujara en el juego de los columpios. En otro asiento estaba riel, el no me dijo nada, pero su mirada se veía la emoción, cada vez que podía ver la gran sonrisa de Rue y el me miraba esperando algo… tal ves también esperaba que le hiciera. Y si le hice. ¿Su reacción? Bueno debo de admitir, que me sentí feliz haberlo empujado, el también sonreía felizmente.

Mire que al otro lado, estaba sentado raven, mirándome fijamente, como si les fuera a hacer algo, yo solo sonreí y me acerque a el.

- _¿te empujo?_ – su mirada se convirtió en una de enojo y tal ves odio. Eso me incomoda realmente.

- _no necesito tu ayuda_ – eso no me tomo por sorpresa.

Y efectivamente el comenzó a columpiarse por si solo, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de empujarlo no fui fuerte, pero al final no lo hice.

Yo seguí con los otros dos, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por dos niños y dos señoras. Los niños dejaron de reír al ver a los dos niños que aparecieron.

-_ ¿siguen aquí? Escoria humana_ – dijo una de las señoras

-_¡largo de aquí! ¡Maldita basura!_ – no se porque dicen algo así, pero esto no lo puedo dejar pasar.

* * *

><p>Raven pov:<p>

¡Maldición! y justamente cuando estábamos bien, tenían que llegar esa gente.

Me baje del columpio para gritar y protestar, pero aquella chica pelirroja se adelanto y se paro a un lado mío.

-_¿a quien le estas llamando basura y escoria?_ – me atreví a dar unos pasos para verle la cara de esa chica. Ella les miraba desafiante, y tenía una cara seria.

-_¿y tú quien eres maldita mocosa?_- le regreso la mirada desafiante, tratando de intimidarla, pero ¿kairi? Se mantuvo firme – _¡metete en tus propios asuntos!_ –

- _además ¿Por qué diablos estas del lado de esas escorias? ¿Eres nueva? Deberías saber que ellos son una maldita basura humana, una ¡porquería!_ – grito con tanto desprecio.

Odio que tengamos que tragarnos nuestras defensas y tener que llorar de puro coraje por no poder hacer nada ¡es nuestra palabra ante la de los adultos! Claro que no podemos ganar.

Mire a mis hermanos que también lloraban, hice mis manos en puños, me mordí el labio inferior. Hasta que escuche el sonido de una bofetada. ¿Cuándo llego kairi hasta aya?

Mire a las señoras y vi como una de ellas tenia el cachete rojo, estaba sorprendida al igual que la otra señora y sus hijos.

Yo también estoy sorprendido, pero también estoy feliz que incluso no trate de ocultar la sonrisa de mi boca.

-_ le pido que no les vuelva a insultar_ – las señoras tardaron en reaccionar, y tan pronto recobraron el sentido, volvieron a atacar mas furiosas que antes.

- _¡ estúpida mocosa! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?_ –gruño la misma señora que kairi abofeteo, alzando su mano en señal que le iba a regresar el golpe. Solo que ella no le logro golpear ya que kairi la esquivo.

La otra señora se le unió a la otra señora y también intento bofetear a kairi pero tampoco pudo. Los niños, quisieron defender a sus madres pero kairi los ignoro totalmente.

Las señoras solo gruñeron y se largaron, junto con los niños.

Que puedo decir, estoy feliz de que alguien por fin nos defendiera y mis hermanos también sintieron lo mismo ya que ellos dos corrieron para abrazarla. Ella solo volteo e hizo una mueca.

-_ ¡vaya pero que groseras!_ – Se quejo – _¿siempre los ha tratado así?_ – Mis hermanos solo asintieron -_¡ugh! Desgraciadas_ – inflo sus cachetes haciendo pucheros, ellos solo sonrieron. Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella me vio y ensancho su sonrisa, maldición, me vio sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>que les parecio el capitulo? raro vdd. la verdad es que algo me fallo en la historia pero no se que es.<strong>

**yo maldigo a las señoras! quise poner verdaderas groserias, pero me acobarde y mejor puse esas palabras.**

**porfin! porfin puse descripciones, y prometo poner mas descripciones mas adelante, aunque no sean tan bien describido. y posiblemente vaya a poner dibujos de esta historia *lo pense desde antes* pero aun no se :P**

**y es todo, ya saben la rutina despues**

**saludos :D**


	17. dark storm

**Hola kingdomaniaticos!**

**Lamento mucho la espera, realmente no queria dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero yo soy totalmente olvidadiza.**

**Nikolas Sur: tu respuesta a llegado, tal vez es algo decepcionante pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió XD**

**Sasume-uchiha: Y lo hará mucho más adelante (woops! ¿quien dijo el spoiler?)No lo había notado! pero tienes razón se parecen a riku, sora y kairi... demonios... buena observación ^^**

**Danit67: jajaja cool! por lo que te recuerdo que vas tan atrasado como yo**

**Guest: Gracias! mil gracias por comentar. Tu comentario fue el pequeño empujon para lograr terminar lo poquito que me faltaba. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi kairi y mi historia.**

**disfruten el capitulo, y esta vez tratare de no olvidar mis historias. saludos!**

* * *

><p>Después del accidente del parque, fuimos a buscar un lugar para dormir, y no me refiero a una banca o un suelo cómodo. ¡Claro que no! conseguí una habitación en un hotel barato que ni vale lo que le propuse, lo bueno es que será temporal.<p>

¿Por qué entonces no fui a una de buen estado? Je, simple, ¡Esta endemoniada gente son unos discriminatorios! En todas nos rechazaron y muy apenas con promesas de pagarle el triple del precio y un trato en que seria trabajar para ellos, pudimos conseguir esta… habitación. Por el amor de dios ¡esto muy apenas tiene una cama, una mesa y dos sillas!

Suspire una vez dentro de la habitación y por ahora nuestro "dulce hogar".

-_esto es un problema_ – mire la cama y mire a los niños, suspire, ahí dormirán ellos, y ya buscare donde dormir, ese era mi plan, o eso era hasta que Rue, comento una idea descabellada, pero para nada mala.

-_¡yo entre las piernas de kairi!_ – Grito Rue animada, y Riel no se quedo atrás –_ yo a un lado_ – los tres miramos a raven, quien suspiro al no tener alternativa.

Y así quedamos, quien mas cómodo durmió fue Rue, ya que ella aparte de dormir entre mis piernas le di la almohada, no porque ella estuviera incomoda, si no, porque yo estaba incomoda. Riel durmió de mi lado derecho, claro, entre mi brazo, siendo mi pecho su almohada. Y lo mismo fue para Raven.

Yo creo quien durmió mas tranquilo fue Raven.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, unos sonidos me despertaron, pero no les tome en cuenta. Pasaron 5 minutos y otra vez se escucharon los mismos sonidos pero ahora más fuertes. No les volví a tomar en cuenta hasta que en otros 5 minutos, se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido aun más fuerte.<p>

Abrí los ojos para ser dañados por la luz indirecta que entraba en una ventana a un lado de la cama, espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran para poder sentarme, pero no contaba que tuviera un gran peso encima de mí.

Raven y Riel seguían en el mismo lugar con la diferencia en que ahora abrazaban a la nueva cabeza que estaba recostada en mi pecho y abrazándome… si, Rue es toda una ternura.

Otra vez se escuchó el sonido y esta vez despertó a los niños, tomo un momento pero al final ya lo entendí… Tienen hambre.

- _buenos días_ – salude, ellos me miraron confundidos como diciendo "¿Quién es ella?", si, fue un momento algo incomodo, nos mirábamos con desconfianza, ellos porque se les habrá olvidado lo de ayer y yo por como ellos reaccionarían ante esto.

-_… … … … … ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé!_ – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, reí nerviosa y nuevamente trate de levantarme.

La mayor parte del día hablamos de cosas triviales; gustos, algunos temas sin tanta importancia, hasta que la curiosidad nos llevo a hablar nuestras historias.

Los tres, son hermanos de sangre, comparten el mismo padre y la misma madre, mas los cinco son tan distintos, tanto en físico como en personalidad, lo único que se parecen son en los gustos y en el cariño que se tienen de familia, no importa que pasara en el futuro, mientras los tres estén juntos, no les importa lo demás.

La gente desconociendo la razón del porque no se parecen para nada a sus padres, comenzaron a crear rumores… o para ellos, explicaciones.

A medida que ellos crecían, crecían más insultos para la madre y uno que otro para el padre, o si no eran los padres… eran los niños.

"¡Es una cualquiera! ¡Una ramera!" "¡que vergüenza de mujer!" en el caso de la madre. Al padre o lo veían con lastima o con repugnancia ya que otros creían que el era el que la engaño y llevo sus hijos de su amante a la esposa, para que se encargara de ellos. Mientras que los niños eran repudiados por ser fruto de engaños.

Sin embargo sus padres, a pesar de los rumores, creían que era un milagro y que posiblemente los niños serian parte de algo maravilloso que fuera a suceder en el futuro o que reencarnaron. Para los padres, tenerlos a ellos, fue una bendición.

Lastima que el hermoso tiempo de felicidad termino cuando una tormenta llego a este mismo lugar, justo como nos paso a Sora, Riku y a mi pero a diferencia de nosotros, la tormenta trajo a personas con armaduras negras, con la misión de secuestras a dos personas, sus padres.

* * *

><p>Normal pov:<p>

Tres niños se encontraban jugando en las orillas, tan entretenidos estaban que no se percataron de las nubes negras, que daban señal a una gran tormenta. No hasta que escucharon a su madre gritar mientras corría, junto con su padre, como si su vida corriera en peligro.

-_¡Raven, Riel, Rue! ¡Nos vamos a casa!_ – La madre cargo a la hija por ser la menor, mientras que el padre cargaba a sus dos hijos –_ ¡Esto no es normal!_ – Ella volteaba de vez en cuando al cielo, observándolo con cautela. Mientras él acompañante le daba la razón.

Llegaron a la casa y en movimientos rápidos y forzados, los padres escondieron a los niños, por que tenían el presentimiento en que algo malo les iba a suceder justamente a ellos.

Y ¿Qué creen? Realmente así fue como paso.

Después de que los padres escondieron a los niños, ellos fueron a buscar un escondite, a la vez que rogaban porque solo fuera una intuición y no una realidad. Pero lamentablemente no alcanzaron a encontrar uno para ambos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y aparecieron esos seres con armadura negra.

El hombre se puso enfrente de la mujer protegiéndola, ante cualquier cosa que ellos tramaran hacer, se miraban intensamente tratando de intimidarse, cosa que no conseguía el hombre y mientras más tiempo se miraran, más nervioso se ponía.

Un paso equivocado de la mujer les costo la libertad, ella por temor y los nervios, trato de correr. Por consecuencia los caballeros con armaduras negras fueron por ella y el hombre se interponía cada vez que podía, un grito proveniente de la mujer dio señal en que fue capturada, asiendo que el hombre se alarmara. Era obvio que la mujer iba a ser atrapada, ya que uno no puede intervenir a muchos, al menos que fuera realmente bueno en ataque. Pero no fue así

En un momento de descuido, le tomaron de un brazo y se lo torcieron tanto que el se tuvo que poner de rodillas, con una pierna trataba de golpear a quien tenia sujeto su brazo y que en un solo segundo fue fracturado por un pisotón de parte del mismo atacante.

Los gritos del hombre resonaban en toda la casa, mientras los de la mujer era solo un pequeño complemento, como una canción, con el vocalista y el coro. Eso era para ellos, una hermosa melodía sinfonizada por demonios solo para ser escuchada para quienes estuvieran presentes.

Los padres aliviados por aver ocultado a los niños en un lugar donde no pudieran ver la escena. Fueron arrastrados como si fueran animales. No les importaba absolutamente nada y ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Son seres de la oscuridad.

Los niños al escuchar los gritos de sus padres cada vez más lejos, salieron de su escondite y fueron a mirar en una ventana para saber que era lo que sucedía. Lo que vieron, se les quedo grabado a fuego vivo en sus mentes.

¡Sus padres siendo sumergidos por los caballeros negros!

Se movían desesperadamente, como si eso les fuera a salvar y aunque sabían muy bien que tiene la misma función que las arenas movedizas en que más te muevas más te hundes, aun así trataban de salvarse.

Solo se veía desde la cabeza hasta el pecho y los brazos de ambos padres, sus miradas llenas de miedo, pero luego convertidas a verdadero terror cuando vieron salir a sus dos hijos de la casa corriendo a ayudarlos, seguramente. Y efectivamente, esas eran las intenciones de los niños.

Por más que le gritaran que no se acercaran, ellos ni el más mínimo caso les hacían, dime, en este tipo de situación ¿Tú les harías caso a tus padres cuando están en peligro? Lo mas lógico, es hacerles caso, pero cuando es lo único que tienes, haces lo contrario solo para tratar de no perderlo. Eso es lo que harían, protegerlos a pesar de ser totalmente débiles. Lo se, ¿De que sirve tratar de ayudar a alguien si uno no se puede cuidar solo? Tal vez, salgas muerto, mal herido o humillado, que va, no importa. Porque por lo menos trataste y quien sabe, tal vez pudiste salvarlo… Lastima que estos niños, no pudieron.

Los patearon sin consideración alguna, los trataron como si fueran otras personas adultas.

Los gritos y ruegos de la madre, el ruego del padre acompañado de los gritos agudos de los niños… ¡Ah~!¡que maravilloso! Era lo que pensaban y sentían los caballeros negros.

Los caballeros sonrieron satisfechos al saber que lo último que vieron esas dos personas fue ver a sus dos hijos al borde de la muerte. Su misión ha acabado.

Y justamente como presintió la mujer, en la isla había llegado una tormenta.

El viento soplaba fuerte, las hojas de los árboles y de las palmeras se agitaban violentamente. La arena era arrastrada y levantada con furia. Caía una lluvia tan fuerte que aunque no te movieras a gran velocidad, las sentías como dagas.

Y siguiendo la tragedia, el viento lograba arrastrar un poco a los dos pequeños niños, la arena con su típica característica rasposa, hacían de un posible viento agradable a uno infernal, ni con las ganas de quedarte ni un milisegundo más e incluso algunos granos quedaban pegados en la sangre. Y aunque las aguas del mar no lograban ni estar cerca de un kilómetro aun así gotas finas lograban pasar, sin ser tocadas por las lluvias, solo para tocar a aquellos niños que sufren en medio de una tormenta. La lluvia tuvo el trabajo de azotarlos y limpiarlos, quitar las hileras de sangre de la piel ahora sucia y maltratada.

La niña que permaneció escondida, ya que sus hermanos no la dejaron ir con ellos, ya sabían el resultado, salió de la casa y fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanos. Vio que en el charco que estaban no solo era lodo y agua de lluvia, también había sangre y lágrimas. Dolor, derrota, frustración, desilusión, y humillación.

Comenzó a llorar, el estado de sus hermanos era deplorable. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llevarlos adentro de la casa para resguardarlos de la tormenta. Podría arrastrarlos de los brazos o de la playera, pero, si lo hace de los brazos los dañaría más, y si lo hace de la playera los podría ahorcar. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Lloro más fuerte por la desesperación, no se le ocurría nada para ayudarlos, sin embargo la respuesta le llego de manera inesperada.

Una sábana de color beige estampo en su cuerpo casi llevándosela junto con ella. Sonrió esperanzada, se quitó la sabana y se colocó a un lado de uno de los dos y paso la sabana por debajo del cuerpo hasta llegar al otro lado y lo mismo hizo con su otro hermano, una vez que termino, los cubrió con lo que restaba de la sabana.

Ahora comenzaba el verdadero desafío, porque era cierto que se le dificulto estar en el suelo, el viento era más fuerte que ella, así que a veces la levantaba.

Exacto, ella no duraba mucho tiempo en pie, caía y volvía a pararse después de tres intentos, sus rodillas estaban lastimadas y sucias, sus piernas flaqueaban y temblaban, se le dificultaba la visión por la lluvia.

Cuando por fin estaban dentro de la casa, ella busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre le había dicho dónde estaba y justamente como le enseño su mamá, curo las heridas.

Sus hermanos inconscientes, sus padres raptados, ella perdida y una tormenta fuera de su casa. Si sin duda alguna un hermoso día.

Al día siguiente nadie se preguntó qué había pasado con sus padres, si estaban bien los niños o algo ¡carajos! ¡ni siquiera se preguntaron si estaban bien por ser los más cercanos al mar!

Los dos niños siguieron inconscientes durante 3 días, y solo podían comer frutas, algunas verduras y carne, pollo o pescado crudos.

¿Qué más podían hacer? Odiados, por así decirlo, inútiles y totalmente dependientes… no se podía esperar más de ellos.

La discriminación hacia ellos, continuo, sin importar los nuevos cambios, y claro esto se volvió más y más doloroso, ya que no tenían el consuelo de su padre o de su madre.

Estaban solos.

* * *

><p>Kairi pov:<p>

Cuando terminaron su relato, yo ya tenía lágrimas en mis ojos ¿Cómo es que pueden hacerle eso a estas pequeñas e inocentes criaturas?

Llorando, corrí a abrazarlos a los tres, Raven esta vez acepto el abrazo, no me rechazo.

-_Yo los protegeré, los cuidare, les daré de comer, los defenderé, y jamás los dejare solos, lo prometo_-

Los niños no sollozaron, lloraron, le regresaron el abrazo y comenzaron a asentir repetidas veces.

4 años esperando una muestra de amabilidad y cariño. Debió ser muy duro. Me alegro haber llegado aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que tal?...<strong>

**Saben lo que toda escritora y escritor quiere, sin hechar mas rollo... comenten y den opiniones, ideas seran bien recibidas, desde comicas, hasta sadicas, traumanticas hasta dramaticas**

**saludos!**


End file.
